


Prison

by Akzeal, Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasp is not faring well in prison, minibots (or drones as they are known called in Yuss) are just too small and weak to be a serious threat to the mechs in there. Then the worst that could happen, happens… or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We had a third Coauthor for this one, the lovely [Rocklight-Tippers](http://rocklight-tippers.deviantart.com/) from DeviantArt

Wasp hated prison, which he guessed was the point of having a prison. Making it pit on Cybertron, the living pit, the antithesis of the Well of All Sparks… he had to stop doing that, it just depressed him. He had hope still, right? He hadn’t been here that long and soon, yes soon!, someone would realize that he wasn’t the spy, that he couldn’t be the spy. He kept telling himself that as breems turned into orns, orns into groons and suddenly he had been there for a vorn. _A vorn_! Working at the energon refinery, hot, humid, and rust inducing work. The air filled with the smell of good pure energon and they never had any. No, the prisoners got the dregs, polluted with sludge and tiny crystalline impurities. Wasp had never tried being hungry before, now he was hungry all the time.

Being such a small mech didn’t help, he got bullied all the time, had to linger at the wash racks, thankfully top of the line, wouldn’t do to lose workers to rust would it, until everyone else was finished and thus shorting himself on precious recharge time. But rather that then getting beat up again. There were other things that could happen to him, he knew that. Worse things, possibly? Or so it was whispered… Later, he wouldn’t be able to tell when he lost hope, and really it was a day like any other day in the prison. Hot, humid work, itchy plating where you could just feel the rust growing by the breem, lack of recharge pulling at your already dulled processor. Guards yelling at you to hurry up, the hourly count of how far they were with their quota… Wasp was so tired!

When they finally reached their quota, he stumbled along with the others out of the refinery and into the building containing their ‘rec-room’ and the wash racks. Here the guards split off after having locked the refinery, as far as they cared the prisoners could sleep on the wash rack floor or go to the cell blocks in the next building over, they would be found in the morning for another day of grueling work no matter what. Normally Wasp would find a corner to curl up in while the larger mech’s fought over the energon provided them, refusing to take anything offered him and only coming out of his self imposed exile when the others had gone to shower. He sort of did the same this night, only he actually fell into recharge, waking with a start to an empty room. There was barely anything left to eat, less then he normally got, and his tanks complained loudly.

Still tired and hungry, Wasp dragged his achy chassis into the nearest wash room, at least there were one thing he could do, one small pleasure he could take even as tired as he was. Starting to wash himself, he used the needed care he _had_ to take to arouse himself. Rinsing his seams, he lingered and stroked at sensitive wires until his panel unlocked of its own accord. Shivering, he closed his hand around his spike and pumped once, twice. A moan was bit back harshly when he heard pedfalls, a near soundless whimper leaving him as need and fear warred in him. It sounded like someone, someone big, was going from room to room, but Wasp had no idea why and he just wished they would go away! Leave him alone to enjoy the only thing worth anything in this pit forsaken place.

“Now what do we have here… you are awfully slow at washing up, little one,” the voice was actually very pleasant, with a hint of clicking in it that was utterly calming to Wasp. It reminded him of his home city of Yuss, where everyone created had that same distinct clicking accent. He was almost too tired to think about the fact that whichever Yussian was in here was also a criminal. “Needing help?”

“N-no… I’ll be done soon, I just like to s-shower alone,” he really did not want to know what kind of help the mystery mech wanted to provide. Curling up a little and leaning on the wall, Wasp tried to protect his still erect spike from being seen. He yelped with fear and jerked away when a large hand came into view and closed hard around it.

“Aww… he is lying to us, brother, _brother_!” the new voice was rougher but still had the distinct clicking. “You shouldn’t lie to us, little one, Kickback and Shrapnel are much better to have as friends then enemies, _enemies_ ,” Wasp tried desperately to pry the hand off of his spike, it was big enough that only the tip peaked out and the grip was tight enough to be less then comfortable.

“I-I’m not l-lying!” Desperately looking up and over his shoulder he tried to see his attacker. “I c-can deal with this myself, j-just let go of m-my…”

“Your spike, _spike_? Now why would I do that, _that_?” the mech was clearly amused and also clearly aroused, his purring tone enhancing the clicking accent. Loosening his fist, he pumped Wasp’s spike once and laughed when it leaked a bit of transfluid. “I think you need a bit of entertainment, little one, _one_!” 

“It’s not very nice to lie,” the first mech admonished, completely ignoring Wasp’s protests and his struggles against the other mech’s hold. Wasp couldn’t see him, just as he could not see his captor very well aside from a sense of very big and bits of purple armor. “And here we came to offer you a hand… oh well, I suppose we can be nice and help you anyway, right, Wasp?” 

Startled and thrown into confusion, Wasp stopped struggling and craned his head around at a painful angle to see the speaking mech. “H-how do you know my name?”

“Of course we know your name, little one, you’re a Yussian just like us, _us_!” the second mech answered and then pumped his spike again with a pleased rumbling purr. “And such a pretty little drone type too, _too_.” 

“Shrapnel, you can’t possibly please him properly like that,” the first mech, Kickback apparently, admonished his captor and a clawed hand stroked down the back of Wasp’s helmet. 

“I-I don’t want help!” Wasp was panicking, confused, and the big fist pumping his spike slowly felt so good! They were Yussians, warrior types by the sound of it and judging on their size. What would he do now? Even with his stingers functioning properly he wouldn’t have been able to fight them off! 

“Well then, you really shouldn’t have been giving off those scents, now should you?” Kickback pinched his left sensor horn and Wasp cried out, nearly overloading on the spot. 

“S-scents?”

“Mm… yeah, little one, you smell divine, _divine_!” a rough glossa levered his audio receptor and Wasp shivered violently. 

What were they talking about? He hadn’t used scent communication since he left Yuss... Checking his programming, he found that it was online and working at full power. It was pumping out ‘help’ scent. To any non-Yussian it wouldn’t mean anything but that he had a stronger scent then others… to a Yussian, he was offering himself up to anyone strong enough to help him out of his predicament. Typical drone behavior, and something he had thought he would never even think to use again.

“ _No_! It’s… it’s a m-mistake, I-I don’t need help, please l-let me go?” twisting, he cried out when the hand around his spike squeezed down, still pumping. These mechs wouldn’t show mercy, they were in here for a reason and they were of the warrior caste. One did not tease warriors!

“How can it be a mistake? One little drone, all alone among murderers, rapists, and Decepticons… no, Wasp, I am sure it’s no mistake!” Kickback sounded really amused now. Suddenly Shrapnel let go of his spike and pressed him down onto his knee joints. The mech was huge, and he was obviously intent on only one thing considering that his spike was already out and glistening with transfluid.

“Suck, _suck_!” Wasp turned his head away with a whimper. He didn’t want to do anything with the two mechs! A hand grasped his helmet from behind and another knowingly found the clasps to his chin guard, Kickback threw the metal strip into a corner without saying anything. Shrapnel stepped forward, massive hand closed around his own spike as he guided it to Wasp’s mouth and pressed for entrance. Refusing to unlock his jaws only served to make Kickback press his claws into the jaw joints until pain made Wasp open. Shrapnel pressed in and in… Wasp couldn’t have bitten if he had thought of it though his panic, the spike was so big his jaws pinged with the stress of being forced open, and the large warrior simply pressed on until his spike was seated fully down the smaller mech’s intake. Wasp gagged uselessly, which brought a moan of pleasure from Shrapnel and a final push that pressed his olfactory sensor painfully hard against the purple crotch plating.

“Tight tubing, _tubing_!” the approving words made Wasp gag again, and the small green mech pressed his hands against the larger one’s legs, trying to pull back. Shrapnel took over the other warrior’s hold of his head and completely ignored his struggles as he started to thrust jerkily. “Such a good little drone, Wasp, swallow, _swallow_!”

He really didn’t want to obey, but the thrusting didn’t leave him much of a choice. Beating at the purple leg plates in a futile gesture of defiance only earned him a rasping, clicking laughter from both warriors and he heard Kickback get onto his knee joints behind him.

“Well, well… you are dripping already? For someone fighting us so much you sure are giving off the wrong signals,” Wasp realized that he was indeed wet, dripping, and wanted to just offline then and there! He did _not_ want the attention of two mechs, he didn’t even want the attention of one mech…

“I think I need to taste this… it smells even better then you did while we ate, if you knew how hard it was not to jump you then! All innocently curled up in a corner and pretending to recharge,” but he hadn’t been pretending anything! Wasp’s thoughts derailed and he keened, or tried to, around the spike in his mouth when a glossa licked the rim of his valve. It just felt so good! Much better then when he played with himself.

“Ah!” Wasp was completely taken aback when Shrapnel overloaded, thick transfluid spurting out to fill his intake, mouth and spill down his cheek plating since the big warrior kept right on thrusting. Meanwhile Kickback was enjoying his valve, licking the rim and pushing his glossa in as deep as it would go, moaning in apparent rapture over the taste. Wasp had to swallow or get the thick stuff into his emergency intakes, which insisted on engaging now that… pleasure swamped him and he fell to his elbows, nearly hitting his head on the hard floor. Shrapnel had pinched both of his sensor horns hard at the same time as Kickback had jammed two fingers into his valve. It was a ‘good’ thing that Kickback was holding on to his hip with his other hand or the warrior’s claws might have injured his valve badly. Still the overload was demeaning and further invalidated his words. Wasp tried again, hoping to get the two mechs to listen.

“Please, p-please l-let ah! Let me g-go?” squirming weakly he tried to pull away from the thrusting fingers, yelping and moaning whenever Kickback twisted them and found a new sensor to hit. “I don’t w-want this!” To his utter surprise, the larger mech let go of him, pulling his fingers out of the valve with a mortifyingly wet pop. His relief was short lived though…

“Really… I find it hard to believe that!” Kickback shoved the wet fingers he had used on Wasp’s valve into his mouth, leaning over him to lick at Shrapnel’s thick fluids still decorating the pale green facial plates. All Wasp could do was whimper and try to get away from both the glossa and the fingers. Shrapnel stopped him and forced him to suck them clean, apparently fascinated by it and his brother’s actions.

“Muff’!” struggles were useless, but Wasp kept on struggling anyway, he had no wish to be forced through a complete interface. It only garnered indulgent amusement from the Yussian brothers, and they easily mechhandled him until he was poised over Kickback’s lap. He could feel the tip of the large black and purple mech’s spike press into his valve.

“No! Please, p-please, K-Kickback, I-I’m not ARHG!” Kickback was apparently not in a mood to listen. Wasp felt a spark of satisfaction when the large mech grunted in pain. His valve had to feel like a vice, tight from disuse and fear clamping further down on the invader as pain short though his slim chassis. Of course it was an ambivalent sort of satisfaction, since he was thrashing as much as he could, keening from the pain of what felt like his pelvic and abdominal systems being torn apart.

“Oh frag! I haven’t felt anything this tight in fragging vorns…” Kickback’s voice was full of static, pain and, to Wasp’s horror, pure unadulterated lust. At least the mech didn’t try to move right away, panting though his emergency intakes and grunting every time his captive’s movements put pressure on his spike. “Little one, you have no idea how slagging good this feels!”

A hand, smaller then Shrapnel’s, moved from his hip to his spike and pumped it gently. Harsh, but strongly soothing, clicks filled his audio receptors… was the mech actually trying to make him like this?! It was rape! What the pit was Kickback thinking? Looking down he whimpered, seeing his abdominal plating bulging slightly, telling all too much about the size of the warrior’s spike.

“S-stop it! I don’t want this!” Wasp didn’t know what to do, struggling just moved him on the large spike, trying to get off that just made him press into the pumping hand and moving away from that caused him to press and grind against Kickback’s abdominal and chest plates. Cosmic rust or purging virus? The worst of it all was that, as the initial pain faded, he was reminded just how good it felt to have such a large spike in his valve. The interfacing had never been a problem for him at home, in Yuss, it had been his status as drone, as available to anyone of a higher class then him, all the time. To warriors just like these two!

“Ah, I am beginning to understand that, but it’s too late now…” what the purple and black mech meant Wasp had no idea, but the statement made him sob with fear. Suddenly the light was blocked and he looked up into Shrapnel’s faceplate. The mech seemed thoughtful as he leaned down and licked at his open mouth before taking it in a surprisingly gentle kiss. When the mech let him go, Wasp was thoroughly confused again, none of them had tried kissing him before…

“Sorry, little one, but if we didn’t do this others would, _would_!” large clawed fingers caressed his left side faceplates, while the large mech’s glossa levered his right side. “There are others here… from Yuss, _Yuss_. They might not be as nice as we can be, _be_. Relax, _relax_! We’ll make sure you enjoy it, _it_ …”

The mech had to be joking. He wanted Wasp to be grateful for their rape? And even if this was better then what anyone else would do to him… what kind of protection was it? For one all too short recharge cycle he would be safe, and next orn he would be hunted game. The little green mech keened despairingly but his struggles subsided. What was the point anyway, he would just have to hide better, be more careful and hope that he could minimize the chances of being caught and used.

Kickback and Shrapnel took his stopped struggles as the reluctant consent it was and began helping him move. It didn’t take long, to Wasp’s utter humiliation, for him to begin emitting panting moans at the feel of the spike moving in him. It had been so long, so very long, and he really needed this release! Just as he neared the edge, Kickback stiffened and growled low, his transfluid spurting out in an explosion of warmth, almost, almost tossing Wasp into his own overload. Only almost, and the mech pulled out immediately, leaving him to feel achingly empty and needy. Shrapnel all too easily lifted him up and kissed him again. Hard and hungry.

“That was good, little one, don’t worry, my brother has just what you need now!” Kickback plastered himself to Wasp’s back, lifting his legs up and guiding him down over Shrapnel’s spike. It was much larger than the purple and black warrior’s, but then, this time they were moving him much slower and the pain was almost ignorable. It help that he was slick with both lubricants and transfluid and that he was so needy that fear didn’t make him tense up.

“Oooh, Unmaker, _Unmaker_! You were right, brother; he is almost as tight as an untouched, _untouched_ …” Wasp began sobbing; he wasn’t really sure why other than that he couldn’t take it anymore. He hurt and felt oh so good at the same time. He was being raped, in Primus name!, and yet he liked it… Shrapnel rumbled and rubbed his back soothingly, Kickback clicked and cooed, massaging his obscenely widespread legs, pressing them lightly into the large purple thighs they rested on.

In the end Wasp didn’t even remember reaching his climax, he must have passed out. When he woke, he was in his usual corner on a makeshift nest of torn rags. For just a few moments he was sure that it had all been a nightmare, then he moved and swallowed a cry of pain. His entire chassis hurt! His valve hurt and felt uncomfortably full. Whimpering, he dragged himself off the pile of rags, hazily pulling an almost intact heat blanket around himself, and into a corner where he could open his panel and let the thick pale golden fluid seep out. Transfluid… lots of it.

Shivering violently, he tried to figure out what was going on, crawling back to his ‘berth’. Halfway there he realized that he was wrapped up in a blanket he had most certainly never had before and that there was a full cube of energon by the rag pile. He was gobbling it down before he managed to think about it being a trap and oh, if it was he didn’t care! It was the sweetest and cleanest energon he had gotten since being thrown into prison. It was a good thing that he had inhaled it like that too, because a guard came almost immediately after and dragged him out. There was nothing left of the morning rations and he wouldn’t have been allowed any anyways what with his being late for the shift at the refinery.

Wasp wasn’t exactly well rested, and the pain in his valve made it difficult to walk normally, but he had a tank full of almost clean energon. Almost clean! He wasn’t sure what was up with that, but maybe it was… maybe it had been a ‘gift’ from Kickback and Shrapnel? No, it couldn’t be, nobody got anything for free in here. Thinking the whole nightmarish thing over again made Wasp shiver with fear. They had said that others were interested in him, that there were others from Yuss here. Checking his programming he almost melted with relief, it was off, thank the maker! Making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, he toiled away all day long, followed his usual routine at night… or he would have if it had been allowed him.

Just as he was settling against the wall to wait, like all the other smaller mechs, two large mechs broke out of the crowd around the energon. They came straight at him and Wasp’s processor locked up with fear, leaving him an open target as they converged on him and he was picked up by the largest one. The very purple largest one? Resetting his optics, he hesitantly poked at the chest plate he was pressed to, almost jumping as a loud hiss greeted his action. No? Not his action, someone was blocking Kickback and Shrapnel’s path.

The three newcomers were easily recognizable as being Yussians too, two workers and another warrior. Kickback was, however, apparently not in a mood to be detained, because he took the blocking as a challenge and went straight for the leader. The fight was short and vicious, leaving the stranger in a mangled, pained heap on the floor. And Wasp was carried triumphantly out of the ‘rec room’ into a wash rack where he wasn’t allowed to clean himself and then into the cell complex.   
Once there he tried to ask questions, but Kickback shut him up with a fiercely claiming kiss and the two warriors proceeded to ‘face him into the ground. Once they were satiated, and Wasp was thoroughly confused, fearful, and also sated, they fed him and insisted on keeping him between them as they bedded down on their own large makeshift berth for recharge.

Orns went by and they still didn’t talk much to him, but they did make sure he was safe, fed and healthy. Occasionally they claimed another small mech to a night or a few nights of play, but they kept Wasp by them, even urged him to join in, but never forced him to. They did take him at least once every night, seemingly only satisfied if he had their transfluids in his valve. If anyone tried anything, they were swiftly beaten into a pile of scrap and Wasp was carried off to a night of almost no recharge at all… and a very sore on-lining the morning after.

Wasp really didn’t know what was going on but he settled into it, was even sort of happy. If they had still been at Yuss he would have known what to call this ‘relationship’. He would be their mate… Here in prison though, he had no idea at all, they couldn’t open their chests, so there was no chance to form a bond of any kind, but the way they insisted on him keeping their transfluid in his valve? They were scent marking him… telling any other Yussian at the prison that he was off limits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasp begins to think that, maybe, things aren't really what they seem to be.

Honestly Wasp didn't know if he liked it, but he was almost happy... almost. He might have preferred a choice, but then again, actually watching what little he could of the other Yussians, there wasn't much of a choice to prefer. That didn't change the fact that he had not wanted this. He felt grateful to his... 'keepers', and he was angry with himself for that. They used him... they cared for him, but they used him, and they didn't _ask_. They never asked, they never had asked, and now they were _this_ and he hadn't wanted it and... Wasp wished he could make sense, even to himself.

Kickback was the thinker of his little hive, Shrapnel the brute and Bombshell the scientist. Bombshell was still free, which was fine, even if they both missed their brother very much! The little Yussian drone helped a lot, though he was nothing like the much bigger Bombshell. Wasp was... was something they had been missing for a long time, how ironic that they should find someone suiting them so well in prison. Honestly though, they were not at all sure what to do with the small mech, aside from making sure that he was fed, healthy, and as satisfied as two warriors in mating heat could make any one mech.

He was truly beginning to hate the Autobots. Even if he _had_ been a traitor... How long had he been here? And he had never been asked his side, and they left him down here and... Wasp watched the now-familiar form of Kickback, absently waiting for a command from the higher caste warrior and half hoping that the other would break the usual silence. He was far too afraid to risk that himself, and Wasp could admit that at least in his own mind.

The drone never spoke to them, which was faintly disturbing, all they really had to go on was the way his smell changed and his chassis language. Both of which often showed fear... it was extremely annoying for the two warriors. They did everything they could to give Wasp a somewhat comfortable life, as far as anything could be call comfortable in this pit hole. Still the little one flinched when they moved too fast around him, begged them not to take him even when his chassis was all but screaming for their spikes... often watching them with a mask like faceplate, as if just waiting for them to pounce him and beat him. Like now, rumbling in annoyance Kickback made a sharp gesture urging the little mech to join him.

He shivered a little as he approached, for all that it was a suggestion. Part of Wasp wanted to just go and press against Kickback and absorb the comfort he had seen other drones in this situation receive. Except this was Kickback, and they didn't have anything like that, there was no situation, and oh yes, how could he forget that he was in prison, and that they had raped him. "Y- yes?" He shouldn't keep trying their patience... but he had left Yuss for a reason!

This time Kickback hissed, reached out and pulled the small drone into his lap. Why wouldn't he relax! They had never done anything he hadn't asked for in one way or another. Wasp was tense and stiff as a support beam, sitting awkwardly, actually more like sprawling awkwardly, across his lap. It was getting quite ridiculous, they did everything they could to protect him, dang it! They fought for him, made sure he got good energon and not the polluted bottom dregs, what more could he want? "Will you relax?" Pure frustration laced his tone and equally frustrated anger made it come out as a near murderous hiss. Neither of course made the little drone relax, rather making him stiffen even more.

"I can't," Wasp managed to answer, both terrified and trying to actually relax. He couldn't even really blame Kickback for his anger, and at least Wasp knew that wasn't solely his stupid programming talking there. That didn't really change much. He was still upset, as much with himself as anything. He was the one who had 'needed' the help, who honestly still did... Why was he a drone, why were Yussians even built like this, and why was everyone else happy with the arrangement? "I have been trying. It's not like I enjoy having every cable strained," unless he was nearing overload, or just after, he was too sated to be tense after a good... He wished he was brave enough to bash his head on something.

Kickback rumbled and looked away, still displeased but unsure what to do about it... the only time Wasp was ever anything like relaxed, when not recharging that was, was after an overload. Much as they would like to, they couldn't keep him sated all the time. They didn't have the stamina for it and he certainly didn't... right now though, he could help the little drone relax. Putting the half mended blanket he had been working on away, he ran his hands over the tense form in his lap. He wasn't aroused and he kept his touch as impersonal as he could. Wasp often protested it when they started to 'face him, no matter that he had given all the right signals before they started to touch him.

That was not an answer! Not an answer at all, and Wasp could have sobbed. But the touches were... just that, just touches, and Wasp was relaxing almost against his own will. "I shouldn't even be here," he grumbled. When nothing immediately bad happened, he continued, "Everything was going right. And them Bumblebee decided to call me a traitor, and they believed him and didn't even listen to me." They might as well know something... and Wasp didn't really think he _could_ stay quite about it for too much longer.

"Hmm?" Kickback was more interested in the fact that Wasp was relaxing then he was in what he was saying, but at least the stubborn little drone was willingly talking! Whatever it was he needed to say would hopefully help him, having their attentions spurred all the time was driving them nuts. Especially Shrapnel, the large mech had even tried taking other small mechs to their berth in the hope that such an act might make Wasp happier... it sort of worked even. It worked because Wasp just watched, almost visibly relieved that he wasn't the one being pleasured at the same time as he was excluding that wonderful, divine smell that screamed at them to jump him.

"Why didn't they _listen_ to me? They're supposed..." He was getting lost in talking, in having someone listen to him. "They're supposed to be different. They're supposed to give everyone a chance. But no... They didn't listen to Wasp, no-one ever listens. I was better than Bumblebee, better at everything, and they listen to him, let him into their precious Elite and throw Wasp in _pit_!" Wasp gestured angrily, and was pulled back to reality as his hand clanged against Kickback. He tensed again immediately, looking at the warrior with frightened optics.

There was more animation in the little mech then now then Kickback had seen even at the height of passion. He didn't quite follow the explanation, but he was fascinated feeling Wasp move against him and... slag! "No harm done, see?" Taking the tiny hand, he kissed the finger tips and then pulled Wasp into a better position against himself. "Wasp talk, Kickback will continue his repairs." It was so easy to fall back into the grammar and chant of Yussian, even if they still both spoke standard.

His vents caught for a couple of clicks, looking from Kickback to his hand and back. There was relief at hearing what his processor insisted was proper grammar again, and of course the relief of not being hit. "No-one even liked Bumblebee. He screwed up everything. And he is drone build, like Wasp! Only not Yuss raised... And Wasp has never seen that communicator before Bumblebee found it. They don't listen, no-one ever listens to Wasp-" He stopped, clicking, and looked up at Kickback. "Kickback listens..." Not when it had mattered, though... but no-one had to know about this, when he got out. Wasp still worked to convince himself that it was a 'when'.

"Mm... What this Bumblebee do exactly?" Picking up the blanket, Kickback went back to his mending, content with listening as long as Wasp relaxed. This was much more pleasant than having a stiff and unresponsive silent lump of a drone in his lap. Now if only they could get him to cooperate when his chassis began begging them for touch! He kept telling them that his Yussian programming was off line but they both knew better, it was almost like clockwork how regularly he would begin projecting that alluring scent...

"He... he _ruined_ Wasp's _life_!" Wasp buzzed, vaguely aware that his words were horribly rude to the mech who's lap he occupied. "Wasp worked hard to get away from Yuss, and be more than a drone, and Bumblebee shows up, and getting us all assigned transform up drills..." He was a step away from wailing, silently begging for comfort and validation as he recounted the boot camp days and their horrible ending. Somewhere in the middle, Wasp realized he didn't really like the Autobots all that much anymore, and somewhere near the end he remembered that Kickback and Shrapnel both were real criminals who had theoretically done some actual crime. Beside trying to rape him...

Kickback was just a bit confused... just what was wrong with being a drone? They were highly desired mechs, were courted by everyone and given everything they wanted when they finally mated for life. Sure, they didn't have the most exciting jobs, but if a drone mated right he could be lucky enough to become a concubine and not have to work at all! Just what their drone would be when they managed to get out of prison and claim him fully. Their little Wasp would never again have to lift a single finger unless he wanted to! He wasn't too pleased about the betrayal that had sent Wasp in here though, but it was typically Autobot behavior... a good thing that Yuss was mostly self-sufficient. The Insecticon hives disliked being controlled by the council but took it as well as they could and relied on their other planet colonies to yield enough energon to feed them all. "Wasp is safe now, Kickback will make sure of that!"

"Safe..." Wasp didn't believe it, but he did manage to keep from sharing that bit of information. He even managed, mostly, to remain relaxed. There had to be a way... not to convince the Autobots of his innocence. Wasp realized, bitterly, that was impossible. Just as bitter was the realization that he was too small, too _weak_ to really survive in this pit without protection. Looking for new protectors would be... pointless. He might be more comfortable with someone else, someone not from Yuss, not warrior-build, but even if he could get away, his keepers had probably frightened away everyone else he might have approached. And there was always the horrible chance of someone else being worse. That didn't change the fact that he didn't _want_ to be here... he had been living his _own_ life, for the first time ever! "Why... Why are Kickback and Shrapnel here?"

"Scout mission, disguised as energon stealing... got caught on way back." Kickback shrugged and frowned. Wasp wasn't happy, well of course not but... "Why Wasp keep refusing us? We only give what Wasp asking for..." dang the little drone to the pit! He was beginning to smell far too good again, at least if he wanted to remain un interfaced for now. He also had to exploit the fact that he was actually willing to talk! Who knew when the mech would be in a mood to share information again.

Arg... Couldn't they let that _go_? Logically, Wasp knew he had to give something if he wanted their protection, but... "Wasp _not_ asking! Body stupid, not know what _Wasp_ want!" He might not like it, didn't like it, but even he couldn't deny how his valve dripped when... Slag! He was already heating up, and Wasp simply had no clue what to do to avoid it, to stop... Things had almost been going even well. And that fast, they were back to everything he had tried to leave, to being used, by mechs who had no idea what his life was like, who thought they were better just because of their build, and _why_... for spark's sake, why had he been built Yussian? Why couldn't something truly good happen to him...

A strangled sound left Kickback at the sudden change in smell and he bunched up the blanket to prevent himself from going straight for Wasp's chassis. "Wasp is begging!" hissing he brushed his dermas against the top of the green helmet, just barely refraining from sucking on a sensor horn. "Kickback can smell it, heady full smell of need... driving us nuts with teasing. Wants Wasp! Why Wasp not want us in return?" The hiss had a definite whining quality on the last question, he couldn't keep ignoring the scent for much longer but he would much prefer it if for once Wasp wouldn't verbally refuse him.

No he _wasn't_! It was just his body, which was almost dripping... Wasp knew what was coming next, and knew he would enjoy it physically, but... "Why _should_ Wasp?" he snapped out, and then flinched. He should not have said that. Hunching into himself, he barely resisted nuzzling Kickback, debating the wisdom of just... giving up. It wasn't as bad as Yuss, he only had two to worry about here... He was tensing again. "Wasp... had reasons for leaving Yuss. Had plans. Had _life_..." He should shut up, he should just let Kickback... it would feel so good, so very good...

"Kickback can please Wasp, make Wasp enjoy so much... why not let Kickback do this?" He had never heard of a drone resenting his place like this before. It was painfully obvious that Wasp hated it, hated them for trying to be good mates. It confused Kickback to no end! They were good mates, they gave him everything they could under the circumstances and when they got out they would make sure he was so pampered that he would agree to their claim without even a token protest. Dang the chest clamps to the pit! He would have been theirs already if it wasn't for those slagging things. "Wasp still have life, new plans... Wasp will not have to be drone much longer." Kickback tried to offer the only reassurance he had, knowing it probably wouldn't go over well.

It would help if he didn't know that Kickback was not lying, not at all. Physically, he would enjoy, it felt so good... of course he still lived, one always had some kind of plan... wait, what? "Not be drone?" That made no sense... Kickback was lying...? "That is reason Wasp _left_. Wasp want choice! Instead Wasp betrayed, and raped, and lied to!" Panicking and thrown into an abrupt pitched war in his own processor, the green mech squirmed out of Kickback's arms, running as far away as he could.

Being suddenly 'drone-less' pitched the aroused warrior straight into a temper fit, the blanket didn't survive that. He was coherent enough not to chase after Wasp at once, if he did someone would die and he would be punished severely, thus removing one of the small drone's caretakers for a time... that was unacceptable. Wasp had accused them of raping him before, it made Kickback sick to his tanks, they had never touched him unless he gave an indication that he wanted it... it wasn't their fault that he was such a needy little thing. Sure they liked to have their scent all over him, but there were other ways then interfacing if it came to that. Getting up, he carefully put the torn rags down an stalked out, beginning his hunt with single minded attention.

If he had been thinking clearly, Wasp would have gone to the wash racks and rinsed off the scent that shouldn't even _be_ there, he had _checked_... Wasp wasn't thinking clearly, and had run to the refinery gate. He had even gotten into the refinery, his small size useful for something, before pulling up harshly as he remembered the guards. He just wanted to find someplace deep and dark and cool and safe... The drone caves had been like that, the tunnels only they were small enough to use. He'd stayed in them as long as he could, but eventually he would remember being trapped and- no! This was not the time to think about that...

Kickback tracked ever little scent mark he could find, if they happened to be on a mech or femme he didn't care too much about what condition he left them in as long as they would live. If he had been able to, he would have comm'ed Shrapnel, but that was impossible, the comm's were as disabled as their chest plate locking mechanisms. Encountering the refinery doors and the scent and sight of Wasp's pain on them... slag it! The little one had shimmied under them and he couldn't follow. Hissing restlessly, he got down on all four and sniffed at the door... "Wasp? Wasp... come here." He had no idea if the mech was by the doors or not, but it was worth a try.

He jumped at the call, pressing against the wall and looking back at the door. He should go back... he didn't much want to think about what the guards would do if they found him! Not help him, that was for sure... At least the Yussian warriors would help, they might take their pleasure off of him, but they would help... Wasp found himself sidling closer to the door, choking back sobs. "Not... not..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to say, to protest. It was all so unfair...

"Kickback won't hurt Wasp." Trying to plead with the small drone was hard, there was a very definite limit to what he could promise him. Just like all other Yussians, Shrapnel, Wasp and himself were highly controlled by their sense of smell, used to communicate in the dark of the underground tunnels. Light was only used sparingly, for example in personal quarters if you were high ranking enough to have them, in an effort to keep energon use down. In all probability Yuss was the best city, hive, on Cybertron at energon conservation. There was no way he could promise not to interface the small drone, not when Wasp kept overwriting his, their control by smelling like a drone gorged on energon and ready to carry. It was different from the 'help' smell that had caused them to notice him the first time, which was actually long before they had taken him the first time. He had seemed to take such pains not to have anything to do with the rest of the prisoners that they had decided to try and entice him slowly, he had ignored them... if he had even noticed their subtly inquiring scent marks. Maybe he was already mated, or so they wondered, until that particular night where he made the whole 'rec room' smell of fear, exhaustion, and need. They had kept others off him, Yussians and all the other riff raff that had no business touching their drone! It had been so sweet to claim him... only they hadn't because he never accepted the claim, only their protection. Playing with them and rejecting them, Kickbak held back an angry hiss. Why did he keep enticing them so! "Please come back, guards will hurt Wasp if they find Wasp in there. Kickback can't protect drone like this!?"

"Am tired... why nothing in Wasp life go right...?" Close enough to the door, Wasp reached under, patting Kickback distracted and not fully aware of what he was doing. "Every time Wasp try to make choice, it goes wrong..." He wasn't fully sure he could bring himself to work his way back under that door. The guards... The guards should not act this way! No-one should... Wasp barely held back a wail. "Kick- Kickback move away? Wasp... will come back... But Kickback move away first!" He was going to be helpless for a long moment, and Wasp knew he couldn't do it if Kickback was there, close enough to pick him up, use that helplessness... The rational part of Wasp's processor knew that the warrior wouldn't do that, while the less rational part reacted by producing lubricants.

Gasping and trying to not use his olfactory sensor, Kickback pulled away from the doors. Wasp might be telling him to go away but his scent... Primus! "Wasp hurry!" He wasn't sure how far was 'far enough' and he didn't want to risk being too far away to help should the guards see Wasp trying to get under the door. They would not come into the cell block or the wash racks and rec room areas unless someone had died or was seen in the factory outside of work hours. With Wasp still in the factory... "Wasp... Kickback not at the door, hurry!"

"Wasp hurry!" Wasp agreed, hearing Kickback's voice grow fainter. The warrior wasn't as far as he'd like, but right now Wasp didn't think it was possible for the other Yussian to get that far away from him. He whimpered as he worked his way under the door, and he realized how horrible he must look. He wasn't even clean any more, streaked and scratched, run-down, so panicked, so tense... Going this way, something got caught. Going back didn't loosen it, going forward didn't help... No, no... he couldn't be caught, he couldn't be trapped, in the dark, he couldn't...

This wasn't going at all well! Kickback's crouch plating felt tight and painful, hot with need, and then Wasp's scent changed again... frag, frag! Cautiously moving closer he sniffed and then hissed. "What problem now? Is Wasp okay..." No Wasp wasn't okay, he could smell both terror and the dark rich calling of the help scent. Needless to say this was not helping with the growing pain behind his panel.

"C- caught..." Wasp whimpered, squirming a little. "Caught, trapped..." He wasn't going to ask for help, but he could hear the sniffing. Wasp was very sure of what Kickback was smelling. It was as good as verbally asking for help... It should have been off! "Trapped... trapped, trapped...!" Forcibly, Wasp closed his mouth. The guards might not notice the smell, but they would notice his screaming and wailing.

"Shh.. Wasp calm down, calm down..." Kickback stroked at what he could reach of the little drone, crouching down and then laying on the floor while he felt for whatever was caught. Something, a protrusion of some sort, on the door was wedged against Wasp's lower back. He could get him loose, but it would hurt and required him to push the little mech sideways. "Kickback sorry, Kickback so very sorry!" Nuzzling the little mech for a second he clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed hard. It was quickly over and he pulled the little drone the rest of the way out, cuddling him against his chest. "Wasp never do that again! Kickback so afraid for little drone."

Wasp lost it, absolutely lost it. There was the faint recognition that he was 'safe' now, but that didn't factor into his actions at all as he screamed, wailing and pulling on Kickback, trying to get closer and trying to stop him from doing anything he might be considering. It was too much like what had happened before, far too much... Wasp's processor was working too hard and forced him into recharge, holding tight to Kickback.

It took a while before Kickback moved with his armful of recharging drone. When he finally did he limped, not because Wasp had managed to damage him but because he was still aroused. Painfully so... his systems wouldn't calm down until he got some kind of an overload. He was greatly relieved that Shrapnel was there, looking quite upset, when he finally reached their cell. His explanation was brief, given while he secured Wasp in a corner of their nest and ended with him leaning on the edge of it, presenting his brother with his open panel.

"Kickback sure?" Shrapnel was aroused too, the scent marks left in their quarters had been fresh enough to ensure that when he returned. When the smaller of the two nodded and made a series of pleading clicks he just did it. Kickback was nowhere near as nice and tight as Wasp, and he didn't like being taken, which was made obvious by the way he scratched harshly at Shrapnel's leg armor with one clawed hand. It served to put out the raging need in both their chassis though, and at this point that was all they were interested in. It was harsh, short, and ultimately only physically satisfying. When it was done they cleaned up and crawled into the nest, curling up around Wasp in a protective manner.

The first thing Wasp noticed when he woke was that his valve was not full, of anything. For the first time since they had met him, he had not been interfaced... What surprised him most was how unsurprised he was. He had had every reason to expect Kickback and Shrapnel to use him while he slept, and yet he hadn't. And they hadn't. Part of him wished that they had, as he went through his mindless work. He was no longer used to being aroused as he worked.

Kickback was sore and annoyed all day, Shrapnel wasn't the most gentle mech when he was fought and well. Pushing his discomfort away, he made sure to keep a lookout for any potential trouble. After the chase and drama of last orn, someone might just think that Wasp was up for grabs... Kickback was not in the mood for leaving a rival alive!

Sill not quite knowing all of what had happened last night, Shrapnel felt left out. He was sure that Wasp had done something or said something significant, but with Kickback's foul mood and snapping he wasn't about to press for answers. He did not likes the ugly scrapes and the odd dent in the little drone's back, what the pit had happened? His brother had simply said something about the refineries doors and their drone panicking for some reason.

He hurt... by the Allspark, he hurt. Wasp hadn't realized how bad it was when he woke up... It was the constant work, moving cables around the dent... it all built up. By the end of the day, Wasp could barely think at all, in pain, needy, always hungry, and his processor was still in turmoil from the last night. His emotions were at least calmer... Enough so that he actually snuggled closer when Shrapnel picked him up after their shift, though he was still tense.

Stalking into the rec room, Kickback roughly showed mechs aside to claim their rations, then followed Shrapnel into the nearest free wash rack. Wasp was giving them mixed signals again, smelling of fear, need, and pain. The warrior grunted and clicked, too irritated to dare help his brother with the clingy little drone.

"Wasp don't have to be afraid, _afraid_... Shrapnel and Kickback will protect, _protect_." That and other soft words fell easily from the larger warrior's dermas while he helped Wasp clean up. It proved hard because the little drone kept whimpering and flinching with pain. When they were finally done he was hard with arousal and ready to snap at the least bit of provocation from an outsider. The situation was unstable, but there simply was nothing they could do, not without forcing Wasp... and that was really the last thing they wanted!

"Wasp... confused. Processor and chassis want... different things..." he admitted softly. There was so much he wanted to talk about. They couldn't talk like this, though... Tentatively, Wasp cycled air through his olfactory sensors, flinching at the anger he could smell. There was need too, though... Gah, his own was as bad as theirs! "Wasp... w- want to... talk. Bu- but..." They hadn't used him last night... "Can't talk like this." He was frightened, terrified! And dripping with need, he knew he was.

Kickback hissed at Wasp, at the whole stupid situation! If the little drone really disliked what they tried to do for him so much there really was only one way out, that didn't mean he had to like it. Getting down onto his knee joints he sent an angry glance over his shoulder and clicked at his brother. "Shrapnel get it over with!" Opening his panel he groaned with relief, it felt so much better when his spike wasn't forced to stay down.

"Brother, _brother_..." Shrapnel put his armful of drone down, not precisely ignoring him but focusing on the kneeling warrior with most of his attention. He was pretty sure what Kickback was trying to do, he just wasn't sure this was the best way to deal with their problems... on the other hand he really needed release and Wasp was right! They could not talk sensibly like this. "If Kickback is sure, _sure_..." Stepping towards his brother, he absently patted Wasp's helmet. "Will talk after, patience, _patience_."

He flinched at the hiss, and then clicked in confusion as he realized what they were going to do. That was... that was not what he had meant! This meant he didn't have to, though... but... "N- no! N-n- not... W-wasp need too..." Wasp was shivering, confused, he hadn't meant to talk but oh! He did need... And Kickback so clearly didn't want what they were planning to do and he still couldn't think clearly and he couldn't make himself say more or even stand up, just crawling a little towards Kickback.

Glancing back again Kickback saw that his brother had stopped, hesitating unable to decide what to do. Another furious hiss left him and he turned, still kneeling to face the little drone. "Wasp keeps saying Wasp not want! Kickback ready to humor drone and drone unhappy with that too? Kickback beginning to think drone isn't worth it!" Crawling into their nest, he curled up and started to 'take care' of his own arousal. It was even more humiliating then letting Shrapnel take him, but at least he would be able to recharge afterwards. 

Clicking with confusion, Shrapnel stared first at his brother and then at the small drone. He was so confused that it almost overpowered his arousal. What the frag had happened last orn? He knew that Kickback had been much more frustrated with their situation then he had been... Sure he hadn't been too happy that Wasp kept confusing him, but really, the drone couldn't help being afraid and unhappy under these conditions. This was so not like his brother, there was something completely and utterly wrong!

But... but he'd _said_... " _Kickback_ make no sense! Saying Wasp can be not drone, and now denying himself, helping and not taking and... Kickback make no sense!" The last declaration was delivered to Shrapnel, as though his agreement would change something. Wasp's higher functions seemed to have taken a vacation as he forced himself to crawl into the nest with Kickback. He needed this, and as far as Wasp saw it, it was definitely Kickback's right to take him, and somewhere along the line, Wasp had decided this was going to happen, and he might even want it this time.

Hissing was the only reaction Kickback deigned to give at the intrusion on his current territory. It was hard to ignore Wasp and the all too inviting scent of the small drone but he was not in the mood to be toyed with! 

"Neither is making sense, _sense_!" Shrapnel nevertheless followed both of them, keeping a respectful distance to his pissed off brother and waiting to see what Wasp would try. Kickback might be angry but he wouldn't hurt the little drone, it was possible that Wasp might be able to solve the situation somehow, before it turned into utter chaos. Preferably also before he had to claim either one of them to find release.

Shrapnel might be right about that... Wasp flinched away again, but... "Fine! Wasp... Wasp _want_. Maybe just one time, Wasp don't _know_ , but Wasp want... Wasp never get choices, Wasp make a choice, nobody listens, Wasp doesn't know why nobody listens, Wasp doesn't know why drone, why life is ten different kinds of slag, Wasp just knows Wasp want spike, want Kickback's spike and then Shrapnel's, want right now, but nobody listen...!"

Maybe he could have ignored it if Wasp had simply pleaded, but the little drone was making actual sense. Kickback stiffened, hesitating as he sniffed the air heavy with anger, arousal and desperation. Turning, he made quick work of pinning the drone under him, taking advantage of the easy surrender and almost immediate reaction of opening his panel to burrow himself in Wasp's tight heat. Then he stilled and bared his dentals at the small drone. "Kickback will not forgive drone! Wasp been bad, bad drone, scared Kickback, toyed with Kickback..."

Shrapnel was alarmed enough to hiss at his brother, again at a loss as to where this all came from. "Kickback give Wasp chance, _chance_! Drone had reasons, talk after, _after_!"

Wasp wailed as he was abruptly filled, and for a brief click things were okay, everything was fine... Then Kickback spoke. He had scared Kickback? Toyed with him? They were toying with him! Toying and using and not using and... "Wasp not _mean_ to be bad..." At least Shrapnel would... would what? Listen to him? He had thought Kickback would listen! Explain things... possibly. He would like to get at least some answers...

Kickback gave in; most of his anger was spent anyway, either poured out with the angry words of slowly transmuting to pure fierce desire. Gently tugging Wasp's chin guard off, he tossed it over his shoulder and kissed the little drone. He wasn't exactly gentle when he began to move, but then Wasp was certainly wet enough to handle a bit of rough thrusting.

It would have been nice to join in, but Shrapnel decided to just watch for now, he had seldom seen Kickback acting so... volatile. Bombshell could have temper fits like an overly pampered youngling, but Kickback? Shaking his head, he idly began rubbing at his own seams.

For the first time in possibly ever, Wasp let himself actually feel what was being done to him. He felt how Kickback's glossa filled his mouth, how the derma covered his, and how the spike filled him, touched everywhere so deep... No, Wasp really didn't mind the physical aspects of interfacing. He almost didn't mind the mental aspects of interfacing with Kickback or Shrapnel... Wrapping himself around Kickback, Wasp mewled, arching into the harsh thrusts and noting that they weren't painful. Not really...

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't even truly satisfying. Kickback disliked admitting it but for the first time he really did just 'use' Wasp. It felt... he felt disgusting afterwards, pulling away from the small drone he nearly gagged. All it had done for him was getting his arousal back under his control for a time... that wasn't how it was supposed to be! Interfacing, even a casual interface, was supposed to be about mutual need and sometimes about more than that... like love. Why couldn't the little drone see that they wanted a chance to develop something past mutual need? 

Wary of his brother, Shrapnel pulled Wasp to him, cradling the small hot frame against his chest. He didn't think Wasp had overloaded but he could be wrong... Shifting his grip, he carefully slid a finger into the small drone's valve, clicking with relief when he found it somewhat 'loose'. Laying back in the nest, he glanced at Kickback, finding his brother turned away seemingly ignoring them. Deciding to ignore whatever was wrong till after, he moved Wasp again, stopping when the tip of his spike was pressed to the little drone's valve.

Kickback had been... different. Wasp didn't like that, and really could not focus enough to work out what had changed. Now Shrapnel was teasing him, or something... "P- please!" he said, a snarled sob. Wasp had not meant to ask, was almost surprised at the word as he said it, but he just... he needed this, even if Wasp didn't want to admit that. At the least, he needed to overload, and he was _so_ close but hadn't... He looked up at Shrapnel and then squirmed back wards a little. Just a little more and- Just a little.

He was aware that his brother was uneasy with his behavior, and he wasn't too proud of himself either. Kickback was at a loss for what to do with Wasp... they couldn't just tell him what they wanted to do. There were clear rules for any courtship and Bombshell was not here, which further complicated matters. There was a small, small chance that their brother would reject their choice... not likely but still it was there.

Shrapnel groaned and allowed the little drone to move, fighting the urge to buck up as tight heat slowly enveloped him. This would be as fast for both of them as it had been for Kickback, he was sure of that! Stroking his hands down the small drone's back, he clicked reassuringly at him and carefully, slowly rolled his hips.

That alone was almost enough for Wasp. He pushed back, vents working hard, on the very edge of overload. Rubbing his hand over his slightly distended abdomen, Wasp had a moment to marvel over the simple fact that he could take them, and then he was just moving, seeking pleasure.

Primus, he missed Bombshell... he would have already solved this and convinced Wasp that being their mate was the best thing in the universe! Kickback knew he wasn't really a mech-person, which was why he was a good trainer. Not caring what younglings thought of him, he could send them through their training with no regrets for being harsh on them, knowing that in the end they came out survivors. The warrior tried hard not to focus on the sounds coming from behind him.

So deep, it was incredible what a drone could take and this particular drone felt so good around him! Shrapnel liked watching Wasp ride him like this, there was something enormously satisfying in seeing the small chassis nearly bounce up and down, seeing the slight bulge in his abdominal plating... feeling and _knowing_ just how deeply his spike reached.

Close, so close, just a little more... Wasp could feel the tremors coming, was actively paying attention as the pleasure grew. Colors seemed brighter, everything a little more real, and Shrapnel was watching him. Why had he never noticed how they watched him before? Caught in that thought, Wasp curled into himself a little as his overload came, as though he were trying hold Shrapnel in him with his arms as well as his body.

A low hiss escaped Kickback, he was unable to ignore the sounds of overload. At least he could pretend he hadn't heard them, wasn't envious... that he didn't hate this 'nothing' status of their so-called relationship.

Tight became vice-like and Shrapnel snarled, clutching at the slim legs of the small drone. He wouldn't have been able to resist the lure of overload even if he had just entered Wasp... in the aftermath he just kept petting the drone, collapsed on top of him, regretfully retracting his spike. They had a lot to talk over...

He mewled unhappily as the spike left him, and found himself quickly closing his panel just so he wouldn't lose the transfluid. Wasp tried not to worry about that too much right now, and it did serve a logical function. He could hold on to that, at least... Sitting up just enough to look around, Wasp looked from Shrapnel to Kickback's back. He didn't even know where to start... maybe one of them would. Hopefully so! And what would he tell them...

Rolling over Kickback watched the pair with narrowed optics. His first reaction was suppressed ruthlessly, it would do no good to hiss jealously at his brother and while a sibling fight might have its uses, that would only scare Wasp. "We need to talk! Kickback can't do this anymore... if we are that undesirable to Wasp, Wasp better say so right now!" Harsh... too harsh, but they were not the ones playing around for a little physical gratification.

"Kick', _kick_!" Shrapnel sat up and cradled the small drone against him. He hadn't realized that his brother would be quite so direct. "Wasp be calm, _calm_... take time to think, _think_." Petting the small chassis he glared at his brother, now that the question was out he didn't plan on retracting it but... the harshness had not been necessary.

Wasp jerked a little, making a gesture that was almost a shrug. He didn't know, which probably wasn't the answer Kickback wanted, but it was all he could give! "Wasp doesn't... doesn't know? Wasp... um. Wasp like the... like interfacing. Wasp like, mentally like, Kickback and Shrapnel more than... than other warriors Wasp has met." That was... hard, scary, to admit. Well, if he had to be 'available' to others, Wasp did have to admit he would prefer these two to anyone else he had met. He just... didn't want to have to be available all the time. He'd like to be in control a little.

"That is not enough..." Snap turned into a dejected whine and Kickback slumped. "Is not enough for Kickback... why can't Wasp see? Kickback... Shrapnel and Kickback isn't looking for drone, there plenty of drones! Kickback wants Wasp!" They could have taken anyone to ease pressure, had often done so though never with outright force, rape wasn't much to their liking. Wasp had been here when they brought others in... seen that they did not treated them the way they treated him.

"Wasp, _wasp_..." Shrapnel nuzzled the green helmet, gently nibbling on a sensor horn. "Please, Wasp, not asking for much, _much_... just give Kickback and Shrapnel a little trust, _trust_. Been taking good care of done, yes, _yes_?" They had at least tried to take good care of him.

He gave a very low moan at Shrapnel's actions, looking at Kickback in confusion. What was being misunderstood? "Want for _what_? Wasp... Wasp does trust Kickback and Shrapnel. Trust not to hurt, trust to keep... keep safe..." Oh, Allspark take it, the worse that would happen would be nothing would change, or maybe they would kill him and he wouldn't have to worry. "Wasp need choice! Need more than just- just give self to keep safe, more than just... just... Just be slave like ever other drone!" He flinched, and probably would have run away again if he wasn't still feeling so shaky from his overload.

"Slave?" Kickback's vocalize erupted in a burst of static clicks, confusion evident in even the way he sat in the nest. What in the world was the little drone talking about? No drone was kept as a slave... they did the menial work sure but... slave?!

"Wasp... explain this, _this_?" Shrapnel gently but firmly removed the small drone from his lap and sat him between Kickback and himself. When no explanation materialized he huffed and gently prodded the small form. "Explain, Wasp make Kickback and Shrapnel understand... yes, _yes_?"

Well, they weren't angry... Wasp sat where he had been put, thinking. It wasn't really a surprise that they hadn't thought of it like that, as far as he knew, most of the upper castes never... really thought about it at all. He squirmed away at Shrapnel's prod, looking at him tiredly. It was easier, right now, to look at the larger mech, the one who hadn't been there... "Wasp... not sure Wasp _can_..." Where should he start... "What... else could it be called? Drones have to do as we are told, be available for anyone to use... Even help is not given without payment demanded!" He shivered a little as he said that, it had been one of the few times interfacing had been painful during the act. "Even mating just means we don't have to service everyone anymore, I've seen it!" He had returned to the standard grammar, finding it easier to explain what was wrong. It added a false distance to his words...

"Mating is... bonding? How could drone stay 'slave' when drone is bonded, is impossible to abuse bond mate!" Kickback shook his head, optic ridges drawn down in concentration. He could not quite see the... understand the reasoning. Workers had to be available to warriors just as drones, and all three classes had to be available to the nobility. Some rankings in the different classes had the right to refuse attention seekers on the grounds of their work, or simply the rank if it was high enough. Only if you were bonded did you 'escape' that duty completely. "Workers and warriors have to be available too... not to all, true, but Kickback's been taken by nobles. Is how hive works?" 

"What would warriors want with slaves anyway?" The whole idea was ludicrous... to have sparklings you needed to mate for life. Bond... spark to spark. Who would want to do that with a slave, who would even want a slave. Shrapnel's thoughts ran in little stunned circles.

Gah, that wasn't what he'd meant! Not fully, at least... It wasn't who took whom that bothered him, it was- Wasp huffed, he needed to tell _them_ that. "Yes, is how hive works. Wasp just tired of getting no choice! Wasp tired sometimes, or hungry, or scared, or in pain, and warriors didn't _care_! Just always 'Want Wasp' and they _take_ and-" Wasp tilted his head, clicking a little as he realized he wasn't including Kickback or Shrapnel in his rant. That was... new. Unusual, and totally without basis, they had done just the same... hadn't they? "Wasp does not see any difference between that and slave!"

"But... is how hive works." Kickback made a helpless gesture, unsure what to say or do to fix the problem. Partly because he couldn't really see the problem, he at least had tried to make sure his drone partners were not in pain when he reacted to the 'help smell'. It wasn't like they really had a choice either, the arousal was an inherent part of the smell and it was not always comfortable to be halted in your tracks to help and then service a drone. "Is not always nice for warriors either... not like warrior can 'not react' to a drone. Warrior smell and suddenly _needs_... will do anything to get to drone, even somewhat irrational things or dangerous ones. System not perfect!" But it did work and it also facilitated that most drones wasn't unmated for very long. 

"Only mated mechs can ignore part of smell, _smell_... help without needing to interface, _face_." Shrapnel had to admit that he was mostly lost in this conversation. Wasp apparently didn't want them or... did he? The big warrior made a confused series of clicks and considered just picking the little drone back up again. He understood touching and that was about all he could do right it seemed. "Shrapnel lost... Wasp not want mates, _mates_?"

Well... he hadn't known that... "Then... then hate hive! Takes all choice..." Shrapnel's words distracted Wasp from what was likely to be a pointless rant, and he cycled his vents. "Wasp... just want to be free, to have choices... Stupid Autobots..." He'd never get choices now... the best he could hope for would be some sad job in any city that wasn't Yuss. If he ever got out... Spark, what if the Autobots left him in here until he rusted? "What- what 'bonding'...?" he asked, trying to distract himself from depressing thoughts.

Kickback had been clicking faster and more and more agitatedly up until Wasp asked his question, the warrior froze and sent his brother an uncertain look. Every drone learned about bonding before they were allowed to work... the concept of one not knowing was processor boggling. "Wasp... not know bonding?" He couldn't help the slightly horrified tone.

Meeting the confused glance with one of his own, Shrapnel ended up sending Kickback an annoyed look and gathered up the drone. "Wasp obviously doesn't, Wasp tell us why and Kickback and Shrapnel will explain after, _after_!" Holding Wasp against his chest plates was much better then looking down at him and the movement had prompted his smaller brother to crawl forward, abandoning the annoying icy demeanor.

Wasp tried to make himself smaller, and then found himself relaxing against Shrapnel. Well, he supposed it was better than running so tense... But he didn't really want... "Wasp... never told? Was young, and then cave in happened and... And was no-one to tell Wasp. Wasp only hear word sometimes..." He had managed to put together that it had something to do with mating. "Wasp not really care, Wasp just want to leave Yuss." Yeah, they'd been over that... It was nice that Kickback was being friendly again!

"Bonding is... bonding is mating, with the spark? Bonding is the reason to be, how you make little ones. Is the desired state for all mechs." Kickback had no idea how to explain bonding, he could easily teach Wasp defense moves but this? "Drones are fertile... warriors, workers... not even nobles are fertile. All need to find a drone to bond and... bonding can't happen without love?"

Shrapnel clicked reproachfully at his brothers questioning tone. "Forced bonding can't be done, Wasp needs to know this, _this_... bonding can only happen when drone wants it to happen, see, _see_? This is safeguard, even a noble has to please his drone to have bond and littles, _littles_."

But that... didn't make any sense at all? Or rather, it made almost too much sense. It explained why anyone even bothered, and why his age-mates had all been so stupidly happy when they had gotten claimed. Only... "Drones... not just claimed? D- drones make... choice to mate...?" Oh, sure, they had talked like they were, but Wasp hadn't been great friends with any of his peers, and from what he had seen... And then even from the way he had been treated, even with how this had started!

"Of course drones not just claimed! Shrapnel just said bond can't be forced. Is... not always easy for warriors or even nobles to win the drone they want. It can be very frustrating, so can search for right drone. Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback been looking long, long time now... and where we find drone? In prison..." Kickback trailed off, uncertain and still feeling hurt though the reason was more unfocused now.

"Warriors... Kickback and Shrapnel try and make it good for Wasp, _wasp_? Try to make Wasp choose Kickback and Shrapnel... but Wasp hardly responds, reacts to smell, can't help but react to smell and Wasp still not choose, still angry, _angry_. Warriors not know what else to do, _do_!" Not in here, Shrapnel nuzzled the top of Wasp's helmet stifling the torrent of words that wanted out.

Hadn't he just said he didn't know that he could? "Wasp... already say not mean to make smell..." the green mech muttered, shifting a little. It didn't fully matter, of course, since he apparently had been, as little sense as that made, and apparently they... couldn't help their reaction. Strange thought. "W- who Bombshell? Why... why want Wasp?" Physically, they had made it feel good... Wasp still didn't like the idea of his body, his programming, controlling him like that. Bumblebee didn't have anything like this! But then... Bumblebee probably would never get so thoroughly fragged as Wasp was getting almost every night. That was... something, wasn't it?

"Brother. Why want Wasp? Wasp perfect little drone... smells right, fit right, beautiful little Wasp!" Giving up his distancing Kickback crawled forward and pushed his head against Wasp's side. How could they explain it? It just was... they had known it from the moment he came within reach.

"Saw Wasp... admired Wasp, wanted drone so badly, _badly_. Didn't want to intrude until drone needed it and then drone angry, _angry_? Kickback and Shrapnel did best as could, gave drone best they can give in here, _here_..." The larger warrior shifted and moved Wasp a little so his brother could rest his head in the little drone's lap.

Wasp looked at Kickback in bemusement, giving in to his urge to pet the warrior just to prove his optics weren't deceiving him. "Wasp... Wasp's programming should be off, though..." he muttered, not fully sure what he was trying to say and half wishing that this all didn't sound so... sensible. Part of him wanted to just give up... They were rather nice, tried to make things good! But the thought of going back to Yuss... But then, if no-one else could touch him... But did he even want _them_ to? "Wasp... tired. Not... not know what to think..."

"What Wasp talking about? Programming not able to be turned off, is core programming." Kickback purred and nuzzled his face against the green abdominal plates. 

"Wasp think about it... is all Kickback and Shrapnel wants, _wants_." Shrapnel nudged his brother and the two warriors rearranged themselves with Wasp between them, readying for recharge.

That did not really help matters! Wasp rather looked forward to working in the morning... at least he knew he would get time to think! Still unsurely stroking armor, Wasp only squirmed a little when they moved, rather quickly finding a comfortable position. Recharge came quickly.

Things were almost good after that conversation, least Wasp wasn't outright fighting them anymore. On the rare nights were he wasn't smelling of need, surprisingly actually occurring now, Kickback and Shrapnel simply spoiled him as much as they could. Feeding him, polishing him as well as one could with no wax... generally just making sure that he was healthy and covered in their scent.

It came as a total shock when at the start of a work day they were pulled out of the crowd and hauled to a small room. There they were given what possessions they had had on them when arrested and more or less shoved out the door. When realization struck, Shrapnel had to deck his brother and carry him out to Bombshell... the smaller of the two was more than ready to murder someone just to ensure they could get back into prison and protect their drone.

There was a difference between tolerable and actually nice. Wasp was actually enjoying things, aside from the whole 'being in prison' aspect. He even thought it might not even be that bad an idea to... well, accept things. As much as he could in a prison... He still wasn't sure about that 'Bombshell'... the name almost sounded familiar, weirdly enough, but either way, Wasp didn't _know_ him... and that did scare him. He was halfway to the washracks and feeling rather pleased with himself when he realized that he was alone. Shrapnel and Kickback had always found him by this point! He barely managed to clamp down on the rush of fear.

The first night, he mostly operated on instinct, washing, barely remembering to grab some fuel, and then curling up in the remains of the nest they had all shared. Instinct told him the lingering scent would protect him. Reason told him otherwise... Either way, Wasp wasn't bothered that night. The second night, he was able to think a little better, actively working to stay out of the way. He had forgotten how frightening it could be to be alone. Wasp thought he was handling things pretty well, really.

After that, things got a little blurry. Wasp knew the situation didn't really last all that long, it couldn't have... but he couldn't say how long it did last. He almost had a spark failure when the guards pulled him out of the line one morning. Wasp was curtly informed that he had no belongings to be given, which he knew, before being lead to a door and... left alone. Outside the prison. Outside the refinery...

Bombshell had been less then pleased that his normally intelligent brother had acted like a crazy mech, at least until he knew the reason. He was still skeptic and reluctant to do what apparently needed to be done to get the drone out. But with even the stoic Shrapnel acting frantic, he buckled and the result now stood, trembling and wide opticked, in front of the prison outlet. "This is the drone?"

Needless to say, their brother did not sound impressed, but Shrapnel just shrugged and let go of Kickback, who more or less flew at Wasp and cradled the small green mech to his chest while feeling him up for injuries.

"Wasp is okay? Wasp is okay?" Kickback did not care what his brothers thought or said, Wasp was out and intact. At least he seemed intact, smelling strongly of fear and confusion but not leaking or smelling of other mechs in any intimate way.

Wasp's immediate reaction was to shriek and push away as a large mech came from nowhere and almost attacked him. A moment later he recognized Kickback, and that relaxed him more than he would have expected. "Wasp... Wasp okay. Where... where Kickback and Shrapnel go?" That was a rather stupid question, they had clearly been set free, and had apparently not had any chance to tell him, if his experience meant anything, but... "Wasp _scared_!"

"Wasp safe now... need go back to hotel." Bombshell was highly uncomfortable, but at least Kickback seemed to be calming down.

Shrapnel pried Wasp out of Kickback's frantically stroking hands and followed their oldest to the transport system. The youngest brother seemed to regain some composure as they joined the stream of mechs and femmes rushing about their daily lives. Still... he couldn't help sneaking in his own exploratory touches, checking that their drone really was okay.

"When at hotel? Bombshell... need to contact medic too. Chest clamps still in place." Slagging Autobot guards couldn't be bothered to have those removed.

It was easier to relax in Shrapnel's hold, most likely because Shrapnel was fairly easy for Wasp to understand. He kept glancing at the new mech... Bombshell, it had to be. He was big, like most warriors... Wasp wasn't sure what more to make of him. He wasn't used to even thinking about considering what someone would be like in a berth. Not really, not like this... It was very obvious that Kickback, at least, and apparently Shrapnel as well, still wanted him. Wasp wasn't used to how calm the knowledge made him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to get to know Bombshell.

It did not take long to reach their destination, nor to get in, even if Bombshell's brothers and the little drone attracted quite a bit of attention, filthy as they were. This was not a cheap hotel and the mechs and femmes frequenting it were not used to getting the 'lower' part of Cybertron shoved in their faceplates. On the other hand, the employees of the hotel knew who Bombshell was, enough to know that he could drag a hooker with open paneling in and not be stopped or fined, and helped him and his brothers to reach their suit. Tipping them, he ordered a medic brought for them in the morning. "Now... tell?"

"Nothing to tell... Wasp ours, _ours_!" Shrapnel ignored his older brother and carried his burden to the lavish wash rack, it was just perfect. He dumped, gently, the small drone in a soaking tub and turned on the spout before getting into it himself. Clicking happily, he picked up Wasp again.

"Bombshell join, brothers missed Bombshell." Kickback had taken his larger brother's arm and drawn him along on Shrapnel's path. The lithe green and purple mech jumped into the large tub and tugged on Shrapnel's arms until he could proceed with looking the small drone over for injuries.

Wasp was in something resembling shock. He had been since Kickback had scooped him up, and the hotel was not helping matters. It was so... fancy! He squeaked a little when he found himself in a tub, and gave a small click of irritation as Kickback began to look him over again. "Wasp _fine_. Wasp stay away from others, nobody hurt Wasp!" He didn't try to stop them, though... it was... kind of nice? "How... how long has it been...?"

Well, 'Wasp is ours' did not help a whole lot! Bombshell huffed and joined the three already in the slowly filling tub, settling on the in-built ledge to watch the proceedings. He didn't get to relax or do anything before he had an armful of wet drone. Shrapnel had literally dunked the little thing and then dumped him to turn on Kickback. He couldn't manage anything more eloquent then to stare at the mech.

"Kickback, Wasp be fine... Wasp not smelling of others, _others_. Now we get clean, _clean_!" Shrapnel crouched and calmly knocked the legs out from under his youngest brother, completely ignoring his vehement protests and spluttering vents. After a few times of stumbling, Kickback submitted to the treatment.

"Four orns! Kickback ready to kill... had to get to 'proper channels'." Petulantly submitting to the scrubbing, Kickback informed Wasp to the best of his ability, it was rather hard to talk when he kept being mechhandled around.

Staring uncertainly back up at Bombshell got interrupted by giggling at Shrapnel and Kickback. It really shouldn't amuse him quite so much, Wasp thought, but it did. Bombshell wasn't hurting him... wasn't doing anything more than making sure he didn't fall back into the water, and Wasp was slowly relaxing. Actual immersion into the water was... nice, after so long... "Wasp thought... Wasp would never be let out. T- 'traitors' don't... get out..." he muttered, scooping up some water and dripping it on to himself. He was starting to get a little cold as the water evaporated.

"Wasp got out... Bombshell made sure no one will come for Wasp." Traitor? His brothers had a lot to explain, in the meantime his burden was... distracting. Smelled good, squirmed just a little, enough so that he was reminded how good a drone could feel. "Here, Bombshell has bigger hands." Helping to scoop water over the small chassis gave him a good excuse to look his fill... knowing Shrapnel that had probably been the idea. "Tub will fill soon, Wasp need soaking to get clean again."

"So does Kickback... and Shrapnel!" Making a face at the already very dirty cleaning solution filling the tub, the large mech let go of his brother and had him help, scrubbing the loose filth off his plating. "Have to get in clean water, sorry little one."

Kickback pulled the plug and as Shrapnel closed the spout, grimacing at the dirty water and the residual gritty material that they had to 'help' flush out before starting to refill the tub.

He knew Bombshell was looking, but Wasp was more interested in letting the water run over him. He just had to trust that Shrapnel and Kickback wouldn't have brought him to anyone who would hurt him. "Bombshell... made sure how?" Wasp asked, pouting and whining as the partly-full tub was drained. Oh, it made sense, he understood it, but... he wanted that soaking!

"Will be explained later..." When he knew the little drone was to be trusted and when they were back home in Yuss. "For now, Bombshell what to know what Wasp is? Why Wasp has captured brothers' optics?"

"Wasp is drone, perfect little drone, _drone_." Shrapnel clicked and knelt down to nuzzle at both his brother and the small green drone in his arms. He was being enigmatic for two reasons, one it would make Bombshell curious and two it was encouraging Wasp to be curious. Maybe this bath could coax them both into a more receptive processor frame or possibly make them both downright horny. The last would be very good!

Kickback sat down at the bottom of the tub and purred. The water was warm and felt so slagging good! He couldn't wait to get home though... their own wash chamber was much better than this.

Well, what _was_ he supposed to answer to that? Especially when Shrapnel already had... "Wasp not perfect..." was about all that came to mind. "Ask Kickback! Kickback know Wasp not perfect!" Wasp looked at the purring warrior, a little jealous. He was... enjoying Shrapnel's attention, and was still surprised that he wasn't afraid of Bombshell, but they were keeping him out of the water a little more than he was happy with. "Wasp, um... don't know why they interested. They... say Wasp smell good..." Which just _embarrassed_ him. Wasp splashed at Shrapnel in some kind of pay back for making him say that.

Considering the response, Bombshell bent and sniffed gingerly at the drone. A moment later his face was pressed to a green shoulder and he was growling lowly. The drone did smell good, not of the help smell, not really of arousal either, just... good. Previously still hands slid slowly along the thinner, smoother, and more sensual feeling drone armor.

Shooting Kickback a triumphant look over one shoulder, Shrapnel leaned in and growled at his brother. A slightly challenging note, as he pushed against his helmet and captured his mouth in a kiss, just inches from Wasp's face plate.

Only will, and the fact that there wasn't anything sexual in that little display, kept Kickback sitting still. He was watching them though, ready to join in and claim his own place if need be.

Wasp squeaked at Bombshell's actions, still not quite sure how to take the hands touching him. He was pretty sure he could ask the warrior to stop, but Wasp didn't really want to... and he really wasn't sure how to react when Shrapnel and Bombshell kissed. Glancing at Kickback and finding him watching pulled a mewl from Wasp, and then the green mech was trying to squirm off Bombshell's lap. "Wasp want to soak! Wasp still dirty!" he proclaimed, deciding to focus on the only thing that still did make sense.

For a moment Bombshell tightened his hands on the squirming drone, unwilling to let go. Then he tore himself from the kiss and pushed Shrapnel back enough to let Wasp slide down his legs and into the water. "Bombshell understands..."

Purring, Shrapnel placed a kiss on his brother's helmet and then sat down at his feet, watching the small drone and the feral grin on Kickback's faceplates.

Wasp looked absolutely edible, splashing about in the slowly rising water. He would undoubtedly love the hot pools in their home... if they could convince him to come home. Kickback really did not want to have to force the drone and yet he knew that he couldn't let him go. He would only get into trouble, maybe this time something they couldn't help him with. Pouncing on the smaller mech, he used a though scrubbing as an excuse to put his hands all over the heating green armor.

Oh, it felt so good to actually _sit_ in the water. Wasp felt something like a stab of pride that he had actually managed to get Bombshell to let him go. It didn't last too long, not surprisingly, but Kickback was scrubbing him while touching, so Wasp decided he didn't really mind. It was definitely worth it to be clean! He huffed a little as he felt arousal trickling through, almost cautiously. That wasn't particularly surprising either, but Wasp still didn't quite know what to do with it. He settled for ignoring it. "Th- thank you for coming for Wasp..."

Bombshell clicked in amusement, it wasn't like he had gotten any choice! He refrained from commenting though, waiting to see what his brothers wanted... and the little drone.

"Could not leave Wasp alone in prison, _prison_! Not even if Wasp ends up rejecting, _rejecting_..." Shrapnel stopped at the look Kickback sent him, but didn't take back his words. They were going to try and claim the drone, they were going to do everything they could do without using force.

"Shrapnel talks too much! Wasp no need to think about that yet..." No, he didn't and the drone was beginning to smell really, really good. Wasp's green color was far more vibrant then he had thought, it had been hard to see under the grime that wouldn't come off no matter how long one spent under a shower head.

Wasp was glad he didn't have to think about that right now, aware that he had _far_ too much to think about as it was. Maybe he could just... just relax, finish getting clean and... well, he didn't think he'd mind doing more... "Still... Thanks. Wasp was... scared. Wasp... had forgotten how scary being alone was..." Not being alone could be scary too... He managed to pull away from Kickback long enough to completely dunk himself in the water, coming up purring. So much better... Wasp still found himself looking at Bombshell, and then suddenly the green mech smiled. The energon was going to be clean, and good!

Tilting his head Bombshell clicked questioningly. He had to admit that Wasp was a very pretty drone, radiant even when he smiled like that... he would just like to know what had made him smile. Shifting, he realized that the air no longer smelled only of cleaning fluid, water and dirty. The distinctive perfume of his brothers' arousal was rising and so was a new smell, enticing, arousing and inviting... "Wasp?" The vocalization was more clicking the word.

Shrapnel had noticed the change long before his older brother but kept quiet and still. They had to refrain from rushing the little green drone, demanding that he interface a total stranger might be too much.

Kickback had no such thoughts; he was by now only focused on one thing. Purring he reclaimed the wet, slippery drone, pressing him back to chest and nipping the back of the light green neck. "Tell Kickback yes or no... mm..."

It seemed he had confused Bombshell... Wasp couldn't work up the wherewithal to care. It helped that Kickback was being so obvious in what he wanted. "Wasp... want energon first. Wasp not able to get much alone... and was last night anyway!" Oh, Wasp was pretty sure he had enough energy without fueling, but... But they had said they wanted to take care of him! And it would give him a little more time to get comfortable with Bombshell...

That was not a 'no'. Bombshell was amazed, he had figured that Wasp would reject the idea, or at the very least ask that he not be included this time, he would have withdrawn too... the drone didn't know him and had just been through something very traumatic. Getting out of the tub he clicked at Shrapnel and motioned for him to stay and soak.

Sinking back into the water, Shrapnel located a sponge and started in on his seams, relived to be able to get truly clean. It would have been better if the water was flowing though the tub like in their hot pools but this was certainly far, far better than a mere shower. He kept an optic on his younger brother, making sure that he did not get too invasive.

"Energon, hum?" Kickback backed down, a little. It was a sensible request, even if Wasp smelled far too good for him to let the little drone go. He could be satisfied with cleaning him for a little while yet.

He watched Bombshell leave, still trying to adjust to the idea of anticipation, of desire. Kickback soon demanded his attention, and Wasp turned back to him, trying to return the cleaning. He felt kind of like he ought to talk to them, but he didn't know how or what he should say. After a moment, he wiggled free of Kickback again to try and help Shrapnel clean.

Calling room service Bombshell reluctantly ordered only a sparse meal, low and mid grade only and no goodies of any kind. His brothers had barely been able to take clean mid grade when they got out that first day and Wasp would likely be as badly if not worse off. Settling in a chair he waited for the meal to be delivered.

After having cleaned his front, and patiently submitted to having his back scrubbed by a slightly overeager drone and his brother, Shrapnel cupped his hands and made a face at the state of their bath water. "Need to empty again, Wasp and Kickback go shower off, _off_." Shooing the two out he opened the drain, left the water running and joined them. They just rinsed off the residual loose grit before going back to the tub. 

Clean! Primus, he had longed to feel truly clean since he set ped in that prison. Even the air in there seemed to carry rust. Kickback shut the drain after checking that all the dirt was out and then just sat at the bottom of the tub, feeling the hot water raise around him, sensually lapping at his plating.

The shower was good, getting everything, finally, out, and Wasp was quite happy to return to the pool and soak. A nice, long soak... Wasp wasn't sure when he had ever had one. After a moment, though... "Wasp... want to talk, but Wasp not sure what to say." It was enough, surely, that he admitted he wanted to talk. He also found himself trying to maneuver the two brothers closer to each other, some vague desire to sit in both of their laps motivating him. He really wasn't sure about the whole 'bonding' thing, but he definitely owed it to them to _try_ , and... they were the only mechs he even came close to trusting. "Wasp still want to see Bumblebee in Yuss," he declared a moment later.

Carrying in the tray of fuel Bombshell came just in time for Wasp's last statement, which resulted in a snigger from Kickback. "Who Bumblebee? Rival drone?" What the pit had been happening in that prison? He was almost regretful that he hadn't been in there, it sure sounded more interesting than political meetings and staff evaluations.

Shrapnel snorted, as if Wasp had a rival in their affections. "Bumblebee is Yussian drone, yes, _yes_. Not raised in Yuss, and the drone caused Wasp to be labeled traitor, _traitor_." Shrugging, he finally gave in to the little drone's urgings and moved to sling an arm around Kickback's shoulders. 

"Wasp, Bumblebee not know what happened... drone could come to harm..." Kickback hesitated, leaning into Shrapnel's touch. "Brothers could make it happen... don't want to, but could. The drone would be helpless... this what Wasp wants?" He hoped not, he could understand the desire for revenge but it wasn't healthy and getting it would not bring Wasp anything but immediate pleasure and then guilt. At least he hoped it would bring guilt in the end.

Wasp's immediate reaction was to snuggle between the brothers, fairly happy, even lifting an arm to wave at Bombshell, as shy as he felt around the other. But... Kickback's words made Wasp huff, trailing water onto the chassis and watching the trails as it ran off. "Wasp... not sure. Maybe just..." he shrugged again. Maybe he should just talk to the yellow mech, work out _what_ he had been thinking... "Wasp think. Not important right now. ... Kickback... have point..." And they would be willing to do that... even when they didn't want to? That was something else for him to think about, something that _was_ important now, or at least would be important sooner than Bumblebee's fate would be.

His brother's words were at odds with the sniggering he had also voiced, at least Shrapnel tried to explain! Kickback just yammered on... Bombshell shook his head assuming he would get the full story soon enough. "Bombshell wish he could offer drone better fare, Wasp's tanks not up to it yet. Wasp will have to be patient for a few days, yes?" Settling the tray on the tub rim, he carefully slid into the hot water and almost sighed in bliss. Clean, hot and his brothers were back with him. Taking a moment, he relaxed before starting to hand out the fuel.

"Wasp tell if Wasp don't want intimacy, yes, _yes_? Wasp safe here, doesn't need to smell of Kickback and Shrapnel, _shrapnel_." Running a hand between the slim legs ending in a not very innocent caress of the green codpiece Shrapnel showed what he would prefer to happen. Taking the drone's cube from Bombshell he gave it to Wasp, completely as if he wasn't rubbing his index finger against the heating panel.

Wrapping an arm around the small torso, Kickback accepted a cube for himself, purring at his brother's actions. The clear fluid was still enough that he could see Wasp's cod piece be molested, and he couldn't help but join in, licking at the small fixed sensor antenna bands on the green helmet.

"Mm... Wasp... Wasp want _talk_ for a moment!" He squirmed, not exactly trying to stop Shrapnel, and glared with no heat. In turn, the 'assault' relented a little. "Wasp just happy for clean fuel," he told Bombshell, sipping at the energon in demonstration. Oh, it was good... he wondered what his tubing looked like by now. "Wasp... want to _try_ intimacy. Wasp had gotten very used to it before Kickback and Shrapnel go free, after all!" That was only a short way to saying that he was, in all honesty, horny. And they wouldn't let Bombshell hurt him... Wasp let his hand stroke against Kickback lightly.

"Hum... All three needs internal flushing. Bombshell not trusting Autobot medics with it!" No, not on his spark! Bombshell huffed and waved a cube at Shrapnel, who finally took his hand off of the little drone's panel. What were they thinking? He wasn't made of stone after all...

"Bombshell too suspicious, _suspicious_." Shrapnel took the cube and grinned unrepentantly at his older brother's scowl. "Talk is good... Wasp won't be forced, Wasp just need to say no, and mean it, _it_." Which meant not smell of need. They would understand if he genuinely did not feel like it, but they did not want him to deny his needs.

"Shrapnel and Kickback did their best to sate Wasp..." Kickback purred and nuzzled the small mech, though he refrained from licking at the sensor antenna again. "What Wasp want to talk about?"

Wasp found himself laughing, giggles more than a little giddy. Well, if they wanted to wait longer... anyway, Shrapnel did sort of have a point, Wasp didn't think Bombshell being suspicious would really help matters. Sipping at the energon more helped to calm him down, and he purred a little, still thrilled about _clean_ energon. "Wasp... still doesn't know what to talk about... Maybe... maybe answer questions? Make Bombshell less suspicious..." He frowned a little, still slightly surprised by how... open they were. In some things... "Why not trust Autobot medics?"

"Autobot medics not know Insecticon build, mess with things not to be messed with!" Bombshell growled lowly at Shrapnel before shrugging. "Sure, Wasp ask...?"

Shrapnel growled right back, though his had an undertone that had nothing to do with brotherly rivalry or anger. He was more than willing to give Wasp time but he couldn't deny that he wanted to see the little drone with their oldest brother. Hear them both... a full chassis shiver later his growl shifted into aroused clicks.

"Insecticons only really trusts Insecticons... other mechs and femmes can't even speak properly!" Kickback dismissed the subject with a flick of his claws, he was both referring to them using all those useless words and to the fact that they didn't use scent markers consciously.

And here he had thought it was just that they didn't like Autobots. Taking a larger swallow of the energon, Wasp wiggled off Kickback and over to Bombshell. He felt... Well, Bombshell was currently seeming like the most sane of the bunch, and Wasp kind of wondered how long that would last. How long could it last when he... Wasp couldn't bring himself to finish that thought, even as he began very cautiously petting the larger frame. "Wasp run out of things to ask. Hum... Wasp agree with Kickback. Wasp was... confused outside of Yuss. So many words..."

Bombshell kept very still, keeping his response to a low series of inquiring clicks. The drone could just be curious, which was perfectly natural, he would wait and see. "Outsiders always confused, betray intentions to Yussians..." A pause and an audible sniff later his clicks changed nature and he leaned forward, almost curling over the drone. "Wasp need be sure, Bombshell can leave?"

Despite Kickback's half sparked protests he got dragged into Shrapnel's lap, the larger of the two grabbing his brother's codpiece to fondle and tease.

Wasp laughed a little, touching a little more insistently. "Bombshell no leave. Wasp sure." He didn't try to explain his reasoning, deciding it was rather unimportant, and afraid that too many questions would change his mind. Wasp didn't want to change his mind... Anyway, how else was he supposed to thank Bombshell for getting him out? Yeah, that would work... "Outsiders confused _and_ confusing. Wasp... didn't really like being outside..." He hadn't, though he had worked to convince himself he had. "Too much talking now!"

Optics darkening in response to the near challenge of the drone's last words, Bombshell gathered the small mech and deposited him in his lap. Wasp would control the pace until he asked for something else... no need to scare him.

Shrapnel decided to just enjoy the visual and see how far out he could drive his restless younger brother. Kickback was already humping his hand, static ridden clicks leaving the stressed vocalizer.

He hummed, enjoying the fact that he was, apparently, causing everyone to relax control. It was something he had only just barely begun to enjoy before Shrapnel and Kickback had left prison, and Wasp decided he would enjoy it now. "Kickback amusing," Wasp said, speaking lowly into Bombshell's audio. "Should Wasp touch him?" He nuzzled Bombshell, trying not to feel nervous. "Wasp... want to touch Bombshell right now. Kickback can wait..."

"Kickback young... reacts stronger than older brothers..." Bombshell could barely disguise the lust in his own voice. Having the small drone so close, scenting the air with his readiness. And his brothers more or less rutting already, though he doubted it would become more then heavy petting what with Wasp apparently willing to take them all on.

The smallest brother growled at Bombshell but didn't try to deny his statements otherwise, he was nearly desperate for release even knowing it wouldn't help as long as Wasp's pheromones saturated the air. Shrapnel wasn't fairing all that much better, though he, as Bombshell said, had more control.

It was the first time he had actually gotten any indication of the comparative age of his... suitors, one could call them, Wasp decided. It was interesting, but he had other things on his processor right now. Taking a moment to remember how, Wasp clicked his panel open, half-teasing Bombshell. Only half way teasing, Wasp was perfectly willing to deliver on his offer... he just wanted to play a little first, just because he could. "Wasp... does not mind strong reactions..."

This time Bombshell didn't attempt to hide his lust, moving restlessly as his own panel snapped open in response to Wasp's. One hand slipped down over the green abdominal plating and teased at the valve rim, prompting a barrage of hungry clicks when he found it wet. "Kickback right... Wasp perfect little drone.."

A sharp whine followed the older brother's statement as Kickback arched off of Shrapnel's lap and overloaded. It didn't help much on his state and he restlessly kept thrusting into his brother's tight fist.

"Nice, Kickback, so hungry, _hungry_. Want to just crawl over and take Wasp, yes, _yes_?" Shrapnel purred hungrily, eagerly tightening his first and relishing in the slick feel of transfluid mixing with water in his palm. "Want to see Bombshell take him even more, _more_... see big spike stretching little drone wide open, _open_..."

Wasp moaned, almost melting against Bombshell at the simple touch. He wanted this a lot more than he realized, even if it was just physical... Apparently, moving it to more than physical was up to him. He would think about that later... "Wasp not perfect... Wasp lots of trouble! Right now... Wasp think Shrapnel has good idea. Want... Wasp want Bombshell inside. Want to feel all stretched and full..." Now that it was happening, Wasp spared a moment to wonder how big Bombshell would be. Wasp was certain he would be able to take it... and enjoy it, very much!

"Trouble can be perfect... Wasp trouble? Then trouble what we want!" Bombshell half growled and lifted the small mech so he could unsheathe his spike. Positioning the much smaller drone he pressed just a little bit inside the wet valve and then stopped. "Wasp say if too much?" The last thing he wanted was to hurt the little drone.

"Wasp trouble be so worth it!" Gasping though his vents Kickback managed to get his words in edgewise, more than ready for a few more overloads just at the visual his brother and the drone were making... indecently poised for a full on hard interfacing, lubricants slowly dripping down the erect spike.

"Take Wasp, Bombshell, take him, _him_!" Shrapnel was no better off than his younger brother, optics glued at the joining parts.

He was already shaking, trying to pull himself down. Bombshell was holding him up, meaning that Wasp _couldn't_ force himself onto that spike. Nice, large spike, so large... Almost frighteningly large, even though Wasp knew he could take it. "Wasp say, Wasp say! _Not_ too much... Wasp want, please!" A good, hard fragging, by all three of them, oh! Wasp hadn't even realized how badly he wanted that.

Keeping control was hard but Bombshell made sure that he was careful as he entered the impatient drone. The valve stretched around his spike, hot, tight and welcoming, rippling with small contractions. Honestly he had thought it would be difficult to enter but his brothers apparently had been keeping Wasp well satisfied. "Hot... mm, Wasp like hot fresh energon inside, Bombshell wants to eat you all up!" Nipping the crest on Wasp's helmet he made truth of his statement.

Kickback was aware that his cooling fans had stalled out, he didn't care. It was far, far hotter to see his oldest brother claim the little drone... yes far hotter than his imagination had been able to project.

"Frag, _frag_! Primus, Bombshell, frag Wasp, _wasp_! Wasp needs it... little drone been all alone, needs to be satisfied, _satisfied_." Shrapnel sounded choked up, voice hoarse with need. Neither he nor Kickback even considered sating each other, they were so focused on Wasp and his needs. They knew his chassis, had spent orns learning it and knew very well that he was nigh insatiable... no matter how much he would protest that 'label'.

It was ever so much better when he admitted that he wanted, at least, the physical pleasure. He could feel Bombshell's spike so deep inside him, could feel the other all around... could feel Kickback and Shrapnel watching him. Still, he tried to hide his face against Bombshell for a moment, feeling oddly embarrassed about being so wanting... about having made it so hard on the other two. "Yes, all alone... Bombshell feels so good inside...! But... have to wait to eat Wasp. F- fragging first...!"

Cooing in a soothing tone, the larger Insecticon curled up further and jerked his hips in a harsh thrust. It was quite obvious that he had nothing to fear in regards to harming the little drone with his girth.

Clicking excitedly, Kickback crept out of Shrapnel's lap and slowly inched up to his brother. Bombshell caught on pretty quick, sharp red optics locking on to the younger mech, dentals bared in a warning snarl. When the larger mech finally hissed at him Kickback froze, hands resting on Wasp's legs.

"No fighting, _fighting_!" Shrapnel barked sharply and moved up into a crouch.

Wasp jerked a little as Bombshell thrust into him, giving a shaky wail. It felt good... He mewled helplessly when Bombshell hissed, confused. The green mech couldn't stop moving his hips, though, desperate for sensation. "Fragging first!" Wasp insisted again, tugging on Bombshell. They had said they wanted to get his approval? Then they could slagging well pay him proper attention and save whatever 'not fragging Wasp' behavior they wanted for _later_.

It was Wasp's insistent words that got Bombshell moving, optics locked on Kickback's. The nearness of his youngest brother made him more violent then he would have otherwise been. It was provoking him that he wasn't allowed private... that thought stunned him, he was actually jealous that his brothers had gotten time with the drone without him?

The reaction was what he had been hoping for and the sounds Wasp made were more than enough to make him hiss right back at Bombshell. Oh yes, Kickback was pleased.

Shrapnel remained at a distance, not wanting to provoke either of his brothers. His hands flexed in time with Bombshell's harsh thrusts, his own spike aching with need.

Bombshell and... oh, that was Kickback, was probably being silly. Bombshell was fragging him though, almost too hard, and so Wasp decided that he didn't care what else they were doing. Not right now, though he might have to care later. Well, later. Right now... right now he was moaning, letting himself actually feel the knife-like pleasure his chassis was experiencing. It was worth it, the harshness nicely sating the need that had built up over the orns. He would be sore later... Once again, Wasp decided to deal with that when it happened.

The pace he set was as punishing to himself as it was to the drone. Bombshell shifted and clicked urgently, focus shifting from his youngest brother's challenging behavior to the slick slide and tight grip of the small green Insecticon's valve.

"That's it..." Kickback hissed, leaning in to nuzzle and lick at both Wasp and Bombshell. He didn't care whom he touched right now, he just had to touch. He could see that his brother was close, hear it...

A low rumble of need was all Shrapnel allowed himself. The big mech was shivering with barely withheld arousal.

Wasp didn't even try to hold back his reactions, gasping and mewling, writhing around the spike, blindly clinging to whatever came in reach. He could feel his overload coming and he threw his head back as pleasure overran him, pleasure he had asked for. Asked for... demanded! It didn't matter if Bombshell overloaded with him or had to go longer... it was enough to feel good. Wasp considered this new thought, even while he continued to thrash in pleasure.

Bombshell barely noticed the half-challenging, half-appreciative growl that escaped him when Kickback got even closer, despite his warnings, and started lavishing attention on him and the little drone in his lap. Wasp's valve was exquisite and even the most minute of movements made him click and groan in encouragement and need by itself! And his scent... If he wasn't already filling Wasp, there definitely would have been eating, and a whole lot of it! As it was, though, the Insecticon was thrusting with abandon into the little one, enjoying the trembling heat of the overload until it brought him to his own completion, which just served to add a whole new layer of passion to his thrusts and involuntarily possessive hold.

Kickback pressed his head forward and licked eagerly at Wasp's spike, the transfluid of his overload dripping down it, the green chassis and his older brother's chassis. He was hungry for the contact with both mechs, had missed his brother and longed for this very situation. For how long had they been looking? He had forgotten, too long though, much, much too long.

"Want, _want_..." Shrapnel's voice was broken, harsh, one large hand closed firmly over the equally large spike. He wasn't working it, merely keeping a tight hold, as if attempting to hold back his need to overload.

He pet Kickback, because the mech was there, and enjoyed the sated laxness in his chassis... It was not enough, though! He wanted more, and they were right there, and he _knew_ they would willingly give him more. Wanted to, even, as Shrapnel said... "Yes... want. Wasp... want more." He turned his head and upper body as much as he could, looking at Shrapnel. "Take Wasp?" he invited, feeling a moment of fear still, but quite a bit more interest. He didn't really care who took him next, either would do, he just wanted more... Not that he hadn't enjoyed some time with Bombshell, not that he didn't want to spend more time actually getting to know the oldest brother.

Bombshell gave a vague sound of displeasure at the thought of relinquishing his hold on the little drone, but knew it wouldn't be fair to keep him all to himself, even if his brothers had already gotten lots of time for themselves already. He could catch up later, when it was Wasp's wish...

Hesitating for a long moment, Kickback only reluctantly pulled away from the deliciously smelling drone. He would respect Wasp's wishes, his choice... but he was a little put out that he had to wait till last. Hissing nervously he pulled to the side, pressing against Bombshell's leg.

Shrapnel was startled that their little drone would turn to him when his younger brother was right there in front of him. There was no hesitation in moving in though; nothing would be denied their special one!

"Will take, want take, _take_!" Pulling the small chassis from his brother's grip he gently nuzzled the delicate neck joint.

Well, at least there wasn't any fighting now. He was just... given what he requested. Still a very odd thought for the green drone, but one he was beginning to welcome! He was not very happy about his current emptiness, though... "Then take!" Wasp buzzed, though he did reach up and pet Shrapnel as softly as the other nuzzled him. Kickback didn't seem particularly happy... neither did Bombshell, for that matter. "W- Wasp can... can suck, too? I- if wanted..."

Bombshell clicked and pet Kickback, just for a moment, before pushing him toward Shrapnel and Wasp. "Kickback enjoy Wasp, too, if Wasp really want that! Bombshell watch, just see pretty drone and brothers enjoying..." Yes, he could do that! They would look good together, he already knew...

Taking Wasp's words for the truth, why would the drone lie?, Shrapnel turned him around and gently entered him. Allowing the smaller mech free movement he stilled and just enjoyed the tightness around his spike, the wetness that was both Wasp and Bombshell's combined fluids.

Kickback was unsure, hesitating again though this time with approaching. He had to stand up to allow Wasp access to his spike over the water level, something that made him feel just a little silly. The drone had never before offered something like this.

He moaned as he was entered, truly enjoying the sensations, and reached for Kickback. He hadn't even thought of doing something like this since the first time, still somewhat of a raw memory. There was some comfort in the fact that his wasn't Shrapnel, like it had been then... but of course, Wasp was aware that he might well, probably would, end up sucking Shrapnel again. And it wouldn't be all that bad...

Bombshell moaned at the sight, only a little surprised that it was enough to make his spike twitch with interest. The little drone was very attractive in his pleasure and it only improved things to see his brothers so well taken care of, too... Pit, it was an improvement to see them at all!

It was hard to be still, to just accept the hesitant touches but... Kickback thought back on the first time and stilled his chassis as completely as he could. He did finally fully remove Wasp's chin guard, not wanting that to be in the way if he should decide to go through with his offer. 

"Wasp be calm, take time..."

"Still tight, _tight_! All warm, all slick, _slick_..." Shrapnel buzzed lowly, complimenting their drone and attempting to make the situation easier on him. He might have offered and demanded this but... Wasp was still not theirs, he was still just a tiny little bit afraid. "Shrapnel love Wasp's smell, _smell_."

Wasp nuzzled Kickback's hand softly, and then squirmed on Shrapnel's spike, knowing quite well it wasn't entirely 'fair'. It didn't matter too much, even if Shrapnel started thrusting as hard as he could, it wouldn't really hurt, Wasp knew. It would just making sucking Kickback much harder. Speaking of which... Wasp bent his head low, and licked Kickback. Just a lick... he tasted more of cleanser than anything else right now. Wasp licked again, aware that Kickback was standing unnaturally still. To make it easier on him?

Bombshell hissed and shifted into a better position to view the spectacle laid out before him. "Yesss... Wasp lovely drone, smell good, look good... Make brothers writhe!" Wasp was certainly making _him_ writhe! Sheer anticipation was going to be his undoing at this rate... And that was not a complaint!

Clicking admonishingly, Shrapnel started moving slowly, giving the drone at least a little of what he wanted. It was hard to keep it slow but he was willing to make this good for all three of them... well, four. Making a little show wasn't too bad an idea either!

"Ohh..." Kickback added his own clicks though they were in a completely different tone, encouraging and sensual in their cadence. The small glossa felt absolutely divine!

Pleasure. No pain at all. They were careful with him, not using him at all, not this time. If anyone was using, Wasp knew, it was probably him. Using these warriors to feel pleasure, to work out the truth of what they said. It wasn't very nice of him... but they weren't objecting yet.

Wasp tightened his hand around Kickback's hips, fingers carefully sliding under armor. Not to hold the mech still, that was impossible, but because he could. He licked a little more, moving against Shrapnel as he did, and then glanced around and started to actually suck on Kickback's spike. He knew he could get it deep in his mouth, but he had to take it slow, or Wasp was sure he would panic again.

The eldest Insecticon groaned hungrily as Wasp's mouth eased over Kickback's spike, a hand moving to his own quickly erecting length to ease the ache that thinking about what it would feel like to have the drone do that to _him_ caused. Wasp was so small, and his valve had been so tight... His mouth would surely be the same, and it was torturous to think about!

Kickback's clicking became erratic, his frame shaking with the effort to hold still. Sneaky little done, small perfect digits and those dermas! Especially those dermas wrapped around his spike tip...

"Ooh! Wasp make brother sound good, _good_." Shrapnel freed one hand to rub over Wasp's back plating soothingly. He didn't want to make this seem like that ill-advised first time, they had been so 'high' on the pheromones the little drone had been pumping out. So high that they had been unable to comprehend the truth of his begging.

The clicking sounded so... good. Wasp couldn't move against Shrapnel like he wanted, but he did try. Finally, he was able to get Kickback's spike almost all the way in, and Wasp decided that was good enough. His next goal was to make him lose his rigid control. He was sure he could handle it, because he wasn't panicking yet. He was barely even afraid, though very much aware of the new optics watching him. Watching them.

Wasp was moving against him, not very well but then his position was fairly locked. Shrapnel carefully put his hands around the narrow waist and then uncertainly increased his rhythm, hoping that was what was desired.

"Ooh... Wasp!" Hands clenching and unclenching, Kickback fought not to just... just do something! Move, touch or overload far too fast, he really didn't care as long as he could do it now.

"Wanna touch, Wasp too good..."

Ooh, yeah. Wasp's optics flickered off and he moaned hungrily around Kickback's spike, enjoying Shrapnel's movements. They felt so good... Kickback wanted to touch? Good! Wasp grabbed Kickback's hand and placed it very firmly on his own helmet, bobbing his head a little as he did so to cause more pleasure in conjunction with the touch. He would never forget what they had done to him, but he could forgive it, overlook it...

"Waaasp..." Kickback whined, hand involuntarily tightening as his hips twitched just a tiny bit. He was too hungry for this, Wasp shouldn't offer so much when they didn't know if he could truly take it.

"There's a good little drone, Wasp so pretty, _pretty_. Wasp so perfect, _perfect_! Brothers make Wasp most envied drone in all colony, _colony_." Clicking roughly, Shrapnel picked up his pace a bit more, all too willing to cater to their drone's demands and needs.

"Will not miss things, will never miss things, _things_! Always be protected, _protected_..."

There... there they went. Wasp would not stay with anyone who felt they had to hold back for him... even if they actually did. Either he could take what they gave him, or he would leave... It wasn't right to force others to hold back on his account! And he truly wasn't having any problems, something which was vaguely surprising to Wasp.

With these weighty matters decided, Wasp moved Kickback's other hand to his shoulder, bobbed his head again, then pressed against the warrior's hips, trying to get him to move. Shrapnel was already moving so nicely, and Wasp would reward him as soon as he had gotten what he wanted!

Bombshell mentally agreed with Shrapnel but didn't bother to speak up on the matter. Wasp would know his own feelings on the matter soon enough, if he didn't already! Instead, he watched avidly as the three moved with each other, the pleasure they expressed making his own hand pick up the pace, driving groans from him without his conscious consent. It was nearly enough to make him crawl over and touch them. Any of them, with his hands and mouth and valve and spike and... Allspark have mercy on him, Bombshell really was glad that he knew for sure that this wasn't just some sick fantasy that his lonely processor had come up with... They would all still be there after he overloaded, within reach and willing to be touched.

Having their brother here, finally, made this the best interface ever! His pheromones were all over the little drone, mingling with their own... nothing better than that. Soon they would convince Wasp to a more permanent marking, all they needed was time, which they had plenty of. For this any warrior grouping could be allowed time off from their normal duties, it was after all in the colony's best interest to have successful warriors breeding as fast as possible.

"Like this, _this_! Wasp love this, like hard spikes, _spikes_..." Shrapnel hissed, thoughts of permanent mating, eggs and little ones in their care wavering in his pleasure clouded processor.

At Wasp's urging Kickback finally lost it, at least partly, clutching at the small drone he started to move. Shallow trusts, nothing more than halfway aborted twitches really, but enough to bring him over in an almost embarrassingly fast overload. It didn't matter though... he was too melted and dazed to care at all about a silly thing as ego.

Kickback did not lose control quite as fully as Wasp had hoped, but it was enough to get the 'job' done. Maybe even enough to answer his question. Wasp wasn't entirely sure as he swallowed the transfluid and cleaned Kickback up. Now it was just a matter of finishing Shrapnel off, getting his own overload, and then... seeing what happened. Maybe someone would want to go again. Wasp wouldn't mind that...

Bombshell clicked as he watched Wasp's throat work visibly to swallow Kickback's considerable load, his vents hitching as overload neared. He planned to hold it off as long as possible, but between the three of them, he knew he wouldn't be able to last through the visuals for much longer. He would be lucky to make it past Shrapnel's overload, and that looked rather close as it was!

Kickback sat down fully, tilting Wasp's head back and kissing him with eager abandon. His taste and smell was all over the little drone's dermas and oral cavity... just how he liked it! And he had enjoyed it, he was sure that Wasp had enjoyed it.

"Shrapnel wants Wasp to overload, _load_... Wasp want that, _that_?" Of course the drone wanted that, but Shrapnel was teasing him. Watching his brother kiss the little one, robbing him of his voice for a little while... oh the chance was too good to pass up.

"Wasp want hear Bombshell overload, _load_?" Chances were good they would all set each other off.

Wasp couldn't answer, too happily kissing Kickback, sharing the warrior's taste with him. He nodded instead, frantically, clenching his valve and squirming to make Shrapnel fill him up, make him feel good, give him that last little bit he needed to overload. Just- a little... more... Wasp wasn't aware that he was keening into Kickback's mouth, keening and mewling as he squirmed.

Frag! He wasn't even going to last long enough for Shrapnel to overload! Bombshell gave up on trying, a static-laden moan escaping him as overload tore through his frame in throbbing waves. Sweet deities... The sight, the sounds... It was just too much to ignore, and giving in was the most wonderful relief!

He had been right, Shrapnel groaned deeply and held the little drone's hips still and tight against him. Even doing that he could feel transfluid spill out and run down his open panel, pelvic armor and legs, at least until it was dissolved by the cleansing fluid.

Letting go of Wasp's mouth was done from necessity more then because he wanted to, Kickback leaned back a little and enjoyed the visual as consolation. A pause, short or long, they all needed to relax a little and their drone was thoroughly marked for now too... they could relax for a little.

Oh yeah, plenty enough more. Wasp thrashed in overload, then went lax, resting against Shrapnel just because he was the closest. He looked at Kickback considerately, but... he was sated. And Kickback didn't seem to want any more... Wasp wouldn't mind more, but he was also perfectly willing to rest, even if he did have to actually think about what and who he was with again.

Bombshell was still shaking with aftershocks when he managed to scrounge up enough motor control to move to his brothers' and the drone's side, his hands gentle as he gathered the three forms to himself. They were all warm and pleasantly slick with water, and they smelled so lovely... So satisfied!

"Mmm..."

"Bombshell..." It wasn't really a complaint, Shrapnel was more than happy to be back in a situation where a third of his world weren't missing. Well, a fourth. Pulling the small drone to him he clicked and nuzzled the his helm crests, perfectly contend with rest.

Kickback didn't even try to act like he minded the relocation, he just pressed against his brothers and reached out to rest a hand against green plating. Satiation and the release of fear and tension had made him tired in a very physical way.

Rest, then. Cuddles... Wasp was perfectly happy with cuddling. And the peace that he felt right now... They were taking such care with him, or trying to, and he just couldn't be scared. He could just... rest. Recover from the pit he had been through... "Rest? Or get to know each other? Both?" Wasp wasn't sure he had any questions right now, or at least any with answers he could deal with.

"Whatever Wasp want?" Bombshell asked. "But perhaps we move to berth first?" The water was starting to cool despite their overheated chassis' so it was a reasonable request, even if the amount of energy it seemed like it would take was obscene. But if the others wanted to stay, the eldest brother would allow them for a little while longer.

"Berth good idea, Kickback would like proper recharge on proper... almost proper berth." What he would love was a proper cycle in their nest berth! Unfortunately it was in Yuss and no one had the courtesy to provide proper nests outside of the Insecticon city. But soon, as soon as Wasp agreed to come home with them.

"Means we move, _move_... Shrapnel not happy, _happy_." No he wasn't, he still felt like most of his joints were melted and Wasp was so nice and warm in his arms. The tub was the right shape too, unlike the berth here would be. Ugh, he wanted to go home, right now and just hide in their quarters until Wasp was carrying and so could not be mistaken for a 'free' drone.

"Berth. Berth good... Rest and talk until recharge..." Yeah, that sounded good... very good. Even if it wasn't a 'proper berth', according to Kickback. Wasp wasn't sure he remembered what a 'proper' berth was. If he had even known... surely he had known. He nuzzled against Shrapnel happily, then pet both both other warriors... And quite to his own surprise, Wasp began to purr happily.

When Wasp started purring, Bombshell decided that they would definitely keep him. Forever! It was such a pleasant sound, feel... "Bombshell go prepare berth room," he murmured, nuzzling the three briefly before he stood to do as he said, carefully stepping out of the water and reaching for something to dry off with. "Brothers and wonderful drone join soon? Then we get comfortable for relaxation."

Shrapnel nodded and urged Kickback into helping him clean all three of them up fully. Dirt and the proof of their love making, before getting them out of the tub and chasing down towels. Needless to say that Kickback was useless for anything but cuddling the drone and clicking silly nonsense.

Wonderful? Since when did Bombshell think he was 'wonderful'? Wasp was too tired to complain or puzzle it out, tired and clean and sated, really sated from a hunger he was barely learning. "Join soon. Yes, soon. Warm cuddles, soft, nice..." Yes... That explained things very nicely. He clung happily to Kickback, letting himself be carried around like he had in the prison. It was nice...

Bombshell set up the berth as well as he was able to make it like the nest that he wished it was with the provided cooling blankets and mesh pillows. A nest would be so much better than these flat, ugly things they had been provided with... It was what it was though, and he had done all he could, so the Insecticon climbed into it and waited patiently for the others to join him.

Kickback vehemently protested being carried but Shrapnel ignored it, scooping his brother and the drone up. He neatly deposited them in Bombshell's lap, crawling onto the berth himself and making quite a show of settling down, complete with clicking and mock digging in the blankets and pillows.

Wasp laughed, a little surprised by how light-sparked he felt, snuggling into Kickback and Bombshell and then trying to work out how to reach Shrapnel as well. So nice not to be afraid of them... "Can really be like this? Warmth and pleasure and happy and... safe? Wasp... wants safe. Wants warm and happy too..." And yes, even the pleasure, though not right now... He had had enough for now, he would like to rest, thank you!

Bombshell clicked and nuzzled the little drone and enveloped all three forms as well as he was able in an embrace once Shrapnel had finished his mock nesting. Soon, they would have a _real_ nest, which would be so much better... 

"Will be like this! Keep drone safe, make everyone happy..."

"Mhmm...Drone safe, always, _always_." Shrapnel offlined his optics and huffed happily, this was how it should have been from the beginning! No fear and all of them together... now at least they had the chance of making it permanent, if Wasp agreed. 

"Kickback happy, now Kickback recharge... can talk more after." He wasn't really grumpy just... well, he was just himself. It was a relief to be able to relax at all, not that he could fully but soon, as soon as the unpleasantness of prison faded a little and the fact that Wasp was here sank in fully.

Yes, recharge. Recharge surrounded by others, warm... Wasp let it happen, recharge pulling him under. He was warm, he was happy... and he could even wake up in his own time, and there would be nice clean fuel...

Bombshell watched the three of them go into recharge with a smile on his dermas, which stayed even after he, too, had slipped into unconsciousness. Tomorrow would bring the visit to the medics, but also hopefully the start of the journey home, to Yuss and proper living and happiness...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by AKzeal


End file.
